Summer Shudder
by AmandaCullen84
Summary: Bella is a cop when late one summer a serial killer finds the small town of forks.FBI profiler, Edward Cullen shows up and quickly befriends Emmett, Bella's twin. Bella is smitten. What will she do when she starts to suspect something isn't right?
1. Places You have come to Fear the Most

**Ugh, I know I shouldn't have started another one LOL but I got this great idea two days ago and it just flowed!**

**I do NOT own Twilight!**

It was a cool, misty morning in Forks, Washington. Pretty much a typical morning for late summer. I'd lived here most of my life. My mother, Renee, had remarried when I was in high school and I decided to move in with my dad, Charlie. It was a hard choice because I knew my twin brother, Emmet, would want to go with me. I didn't want him to pack up his life and leave but I thought mom and Phil would want sometime to just be a couple.

I instantly fell in love with Forks. It was such a one eighty from what I was used to with its rain and gloom. I had loved the sun of Phoenix or, at least, I thought I had. In comparison to forks, however, it just didn't compare. So I had decided to stay, even after high school.

Emmett fit in well right off the bat. He was the most likable guy I knew. He was great at sports, making him popular with the jocks. His teddy bear side made him instantly popular among the girls. In Forks, Em was a well known guy.

Charlie was the sheriff of Forks and, although he thought it was much too dangerous of a job for his only daughter, he was proud when I decided I wanted to be a Police Officer. Charlie was always helping people, solving crimes, keeping our small town safe. It was what I wanted to do. It was really a no brainer for me.

I did my seven hundred and twenty hours of basic law enforcement training and then continued on to the Washington State Police Academy. I was top in my class, beating out all the men, and was in great shape. I should have gone on to a big city, like Seattle or something, but I went back to Forks to work with the old man.

I bought some land by La Push beach, being friends with the tribe's Chief was helpful. It was a twenty minute drive to work, but the scenery and peace made it worth my while. I had enough land that I had two houses built, one for me and one for Em.

Em had a job at the high school as a gym teacher but he had been a pro football player for about two years before that. He had been maliciously injured, thus ending his career, and then sued the other player. He won and was now set for life. Personally, I thought the bastard deserved some serious jail time for what he had done to my brother, but I couldn't toss everyone in jail; Charlie was always reminding me of that.

Em hated my job. I wasn't even sure hate was a strong enough word for his dislike. Maybe something like, disliked with the intensity of a thousand suns was more accurate. He was afraid I would get hurt or killed. I constantly had to remind him that we lived in Forks. Nothing happened here. Add Charlie being my boss to the equation and you had zero likelihood of me being hurt. It was laughable really.

I stood at my huge window facing the beach, my modest home was closest to the beach, and sipped my coffee. I liked to watch the sunrise before work. It helped center me for the day ahead, even if that day was just helping cats down from trees and returning bikes to neighborhood kids.

I watched as the rising sun bathed the figure of Em jogging along the beach. His knee injury had ended his career, but not his life. He was always the optimistic one. We were always each other's compliment. He was happy and sunny, I was dark and brooding. He was out going, I was shy. It was just the way we had been born.

I put on my Forks Police coat, took one last look at myself in the mirror and walked out my front door.

As I made my way to my decrepit truck, Em strolled up to me and tried to give me a big bear hug.

"Em, eww! Come on, you're all sweaty! I don't need to smell like an irritable grizzly all day," I said as I pushed against the brick wall that was my brother.

Em chuckled and crushed me against him anyway, 'You should fit right in then. I mean, it isn't like the whole force, all fifteen of you, put hygiene as high up on the list as you do."

"Fuck you Emmett," I fought back a smile, " Do you hug Rose with those stinky pits?"

"Point taken Bells," he took on a serious air, " Be careful, ok?"

"Always am," I repeated the line Dad had always given us.

The door of the truck creaked open and the mixed scent of mint and tobacco enveloped me like a familiar hug. She was well taken care of, Jake saw to that, and I would never replace her if I could help it. I loved this old truck.

Jake was Em's best friend. He lived on the Rez, which was how we got the land here, and we had dated for nearly three years . He was a wonderful guy, it just hadn't worked out, for either of us. We remained close friends. Neither of us could imagine a world in which the other wasn't there and Em would have killed us if it ruined the relationship he and Jake shared.

I caressed the steering wheel as she roared to life, thankful for one more day. Then I started the drive down our long driveway and to the station. I plugged in my blackberry, I was addicted to the thing, hoping it would charge enough to make it through the day.

The drive seemed shorter than normal, I thought as I pulled into the parking lot. I parked the truck next to Charlie's cruiser, grabbed my phone, and headed inside.

"Morning Bells," Charlie's gruff voice greeted me.

"Morning Sheriff," I replied.

Charlie grimaced, he hated it when I addressed him so formally, but I didn't want anyone to think I wasn't professional here.

"Hey, Swan. Another day huh?" Mike Newton spoke, suppressing a chuckle.

I nodded in agreement and made my way to my desk.

My desk was a simple thing. There was a picture of me and Em before his last game. A picture of Charlie and me after graduation from the academy. A pencil holder Em made as a joke in high school. My slim laptop and a phone. I used my desk a lot because our town was always quiet.

I opened my laptop and started to browse through myspace. Charlie hated that I had a myspace but allowed it as long as I set my profile to private. He didn't want everyone to be able to sift through one of his officer's private lives. I used it to keep up with classmates and stave off the boredom of the day.

I had a message from Ange. She and Ben had married right out of high school and attended college together. She had majored in Photo Journalism and Ben had majored in Graphic Art. They were currently living in Seattle where Ben had gotten a job doing special effects in movies. Ange had just found out she was pregnant with their first and was happily sharing her news with me.

Sometimes I wondered if I would always be alone. I didn't want the typical husband and three babies type of thing, but I did want to be loved. Not just some luke warm love either. I wanted all consuming love, the type you saw in the movies. Being a cop made it hard and after a while I had given up. Every once in a while though, the drawer I kept the longing in rattled and made itself known.

The morning was slower than usual and I started to get a feeling like something was looming ahead that I couldn't shake. I ate my lunch at my desk, left over chicken alfredo. Trying to get rid of the stupid black feeling in my gut. My gut was usually right and just as I was putting the last bite in my mouth Charlie walked into view.

He looked as though he might vomit on my desk.

"Bells, we've got a call. It's pretty serious and you're the closest thing to a detective we have," he sputtered out.

"What is it, what's happened?" I looked at my watch, it was only just now noon.

"Someone discovered a body a few minutes ago. Called in as soon as they found it. They said it is pretty gruesome and we think it may be a murder," a dark cloud crossed Charlie's face as he spoke.

"A murder?" I was shocked.

"Yep. We should get going Bells," Charlie tossed me my Jacket.

I grabbed the camera we kept on hand for crime scene photos and the number for the Port Angeles CSI team. On the way to the crime scene I made the call to Port Angeles and they were all to happy to help. I thanked them and hung up.

Then the thought hit me like a ton of bricks : who was it?

We knew pretty much everyone in this town, the chance that it was someone we weren't familiar with was doubtful at best.

"Dad," I said, "Who was it?"

When he placed one of his big hands on my leg I knew it was bad.

"It was Lauren Mallory," he said, his eyes never leaving the road.

As awful as it was, I was instantly relieved it wasn't someone I was closer too. Lauren had always hated me and, while I wouldn't tell Charlie, I was glad if it had to be someone it was someone I wasn't really friends with.

"Has someone told her parents?" I asked.

"I sent Newton to do it," was Charlie's simple reply.

We pulled up to the Timberlane Apartments, where Lauren had lived, and I immediately saw Jessica Stanley crying. There had been rumors for years that Jessica and Lauren were more than just friends and when they moved in together after we all graduated it just cemented those rumors. So, finding out she was the one who found Lauren didn't shock me a whole lot.

I got out of the cruiser, told Charlie I would talk to Jessica , then headed her way. Her face was red and blotchy. Her curly brown hair blowing wildly in the breeze. I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"Jessica," I began, " I hate to do this to you but would you mind answering a few questions for me?"

Her grief filled eyes darted to me at the sound of my voice.

"Sure," she wiped her nose with a tissue.

"When did you find Lauren?" I began the usual list of questions.

"When I got home from work. I worked a half day today, we had plans to go visit my mother," she sniffled.

"Where in the apartment was she?" I continued.

"On the bedroom floor," she looked at her shoes.

" I'm sorry about this one, but I have to ask. What was your relationship with the victim?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I spoke.

"She was my girlfriend and I loved her," she whispered.

"Ok Jessica, if I need anything else I'll call you," I was concerned for her, "do you have someone to stay with tonight?"

She nodded and I moved on to find Charlie.

I walked into the small two bedroom apartment, ducking under crime scene tape as I entered. I followed the absent minded points of the CSI team from Port Angeles and eventually found Charlie-and Lauren. No training could ever prepare you for something like this. I hissed.

Lauren was laying face-up in the middle of the bedroom floor. Her blood creating a sticky metallic smelling pool around her. Her throat had been cut and not in a clean manner. A hunk of her hair was missing.

"Bella, the FBI is here. Evidently the killing fits the M.O. of a serial killer in Oregon," Charlie looked pale as he spoke, "The agents are down stairs, they also brought a profiler. "

"Ok," I said, "What do we do?"

"We cooperate. "


	2. Late Morning Lullaby

**Here is the next chapter. The chapters of this story are significantly longer than in my others. The writing style is also different. I hope you guys stick with it and recommend it to your friends! It promises to be very twisty and good.**

**Leave me love :)**

**I do NOT own Twilight**

* * *

**  
**

It didn't take the FBI long to show up. Charlie and I had spent most of the afternoon supervising the scene until they showed up. When they pulled up in their nondescript black cars, I was out side. Watching as they parked and got out of their cars, I was taken aback by one of them. He was absolutely beautiful.

The drizzle shone in his bronze locks that stuck up in every direction; the sexiest bed head I had ever seen. His frame seemed to my cop eyes to be about six feet four inches and a strong but lean build. He was incredibly pale and his skin looked like satin. He had on a black suit, a white shirt, and a blood red tie. His eyes were blocked from view by his wayfarer sunglasses.

I let out a shaky breath as he and another agent walked towards me. He was a professional, I was a professional and this was a murder scene. The man I presumed to be his partner, a tall lanky blonde, reached his hand out to mine.

"Agent Hale," he firmly shook my hand, " and this is Dr. Cullen, our profiler and my partner."

Agent Hale jerked his head in Cullen's direction and the good doctor flashed me a brilliant smile.

"Hello, my name is Edward. You must be Bella Swan," he said rather awkwardly.

How in the world did this man know my preference to be called Bella?

"My name is _Officer Swan, _Dr. Cullen," I shot back.

"Of course," he bowed slightly in apology.

"Why don't I take you upstairs so Sheriff Swan can give you guys the run down on the victim?" I suggested.

I caught the look Cullen and Hale slid to each other when the noted that the sheriff and I had the same last name. I wondered for a second if they thought he was my husband and suppressed a chuckle. After all, a murder scene wasn't the place to be chuckling.

I hated to have to re-enter the room where my formal classmate lay in her own blood, her last moments of terror still visible in her expression, but that is exactly where I led the two agents. Charlie stood over the CSI team who was placing Lauren in the body bag, his arms folded over his chest.

"Sheriff," I called, "This is Agent Hale and Dr. Cullen from the FBI."

"Pleased to meet you," Charlie shook their hands, "My daughter here is the closest thing we have to a detective, so you'll be working mostly with her."

I noted the pleased look in Cullen's eyes and finally saw the molten gold color of them. Involuntarily I took in a sharp breath.

"Is the atmosphere bothering you officer Swan?" Dr. Cullen said in the most snarky way.

"No, Dr. Cullen, but she was a classmate of mine," I replied.

I told them Lauren's physical build, her relationship to Jessica, and about her job at the local library. She had worked there since we graduated and everyone really liked her there. It almost seemed as though she had turned a new leaf after she could finally be with Jessica and not have to worry about being found out. Maybe there was something to be said for people being hateful as a front.

"So, everyone knew she and Jessica were romantically together?" Agent Hale asked.

"Well, not exactly," I answered, "It was common knowledge among the town folk , but it was never officially announced or anything like that."

"Did you find any enemies we should know about?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"No. Though, in high school, she wasn't well liked. I suppose we could start there. I thought this was a serial case though, don't you guys have suspects already?" I was curious if they would share info.

"We do, but we aren't at liberty to discuss it with you yet. We have to be sure this killing fits our motive. Then we will fully share information," Hale told me.

"Well , how long will that take?" I asked.

"Our CSI team is meeting up with the PAPD team, so should be only a few days. We will be staying at the Holiday Inn, here's our number," Cullen handed me a card.

As they turned to leave, I called out "Hey wait, here is my home number and my cell number. Call if you hear anything, please call me."

Dr. Cullen took the card and slid it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Sliding his wayfarers back on his face, he and Agent Hale walked away.

Back at the station I talked to Charlie in his office. We were both weary from the day. There had never been a violent crime like this in my career. It was draining and I hoped it didn't somehow become a habit. Newton had vomited when he came up to relieve us while the CSI team gathered the rest of the evidence after Lauren had been removed. Her blood had been all he could take. I didn't blame him.

"You ok Bells?" Charlie asked.

Behind the closed door of his office I felt relaxed enough to be informal.

"Yea, dad. That was just," I searched for the right word, "really hard."

"It always is," his gravelly voice was comforting, " I haven't seen anything like this since you were in high school and that security guard was killed. It was hard and I didn't know him. It is hard to think that there are people out there who can do this stuff Bells. We'll catch him."

He nodded as though it was a certainty. Could we catch this person? Would they hit Forks again? God I hoped not. I let my mind wander onto Cullen and Hale, they seemed capable. I really hoped my faith wouldn't be misplaced in them and that they would allow me to be as involved as possible.

Suddenly, sitting there in Charlie's office, pictures of little Em and me smiling back at me, I became extremely tired. I checked my watch, my shift had ended three hours ago. I also noticed my blackberry vibrating, Em had left me ten messages. I was habitually home on time and he always came to my place right after I got home. He must have been worried.

Charlie noticed the crease in my brow and told me to go on home and give Em a hug for him. I was extremely grateful as my truck thundered toward home. I wanted a shower and maybe I could talk Em into picking up dinner from Cora's while I did take the time to wash the day away.

As my two story, wood framed home came into view, I sighed. Home. No murder, no blood, just home.

I noticed Emmett sitting in his rocking chair on my wrap-around porch. His arms were crossed and his brow was furrowed. Guiltily, I parked my truck and got out. Em didn't move, he just sat there and rocked. He was waiting for me.

"Em, I'm sorry I should have called," I tried to placate my twin, " There was a murder today. Charlie and I got real caught up with it."

All signs of frustration rushed out of his weary face.

"Who was it Bells?" he asked.

I didn't want to tell Em. He and Lauren had dated for a short while and had remained good friends even after Em realized she wasn't really into him.

"It was Lauren Mallory. The FBI is involved," I looked at my feet.

Em was silent for a few minutes. I didn't know what he was thinking and I could feel his pain across the space between us. I kneeled in front of him and looked into his eyes. The brown pools were full of sadness.

"When was the last time you talked to Lauren, Emmett?" I asked him.

"Maybe four days ago," he replied, "she was so happy, they had finally told Jessica's mom and they were supposed to go see her today."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we just sat there for a little while. My brother needed a moment and I was going to give it to him. The breeze was cold and smelled of salt. Even the weather on this day was appropriate for a murder. It reminded me of high school when I would tell Em, "Nice day," and he would reply, "For a murder," and chuckle.

"Em, I want to take a shower. Do you think you could go get us dinner from Cora's while I do? If you don't want to waste gas in the jeep you can take the truck," I offered.

"Nah, Bells, I'll stick with my jeep. I like to go faster than the guy running beside the road," Em smiled and headed towards his jeep.

I was thankful he snapped to so quickly. I was sure we would have enough time for him to morn in the coming days. We would have to go to the funeral, I wasn't good at those. I sighed.

Walking through my living room, painted a pale yellow with tan sofa and a large plasma tv (thanks Em), I threw my jacket on a nearby table and put my keys on their hook. I went through my kitche, taking the long way to the bathroom, and placed my blackberry on its charger. My kitchen had an Antique fridge that Charlie loved and Em hated./ In fairness, Em hated it because he was always having to fix the relic for me. I also had a white vintage stove. I was a sucker for crappy old appliances or so Em was always telling me. I smiled.

I slipped my boots off by the door in the kitchen and padded down the hall way to my bathroom. Em had laughed at me when he saw the huge window I had chosen to put in there, but it gave me the most beautiful view of the beach and we were really the only houses out here, so it wasn't like anyone was going to peep on me.

My tub was towards the middle of the room and was sunken into a white wood platform. I had a shower in the corner, big enough for two people, and the floors were white tile. The walls were cedar planks. I loved my bathroom.

I turned on my sound system and blared Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin, then I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. It was cold at first but I didn't mind the shock of it. This was one of my favorite parts of the day. Being totally alone and relaxed here in my shower.

Instead of letting the day replay in my head as I knew I would later, I thought about being on the beach, walking alone during the sunset. The salt air swirled around me gently. The sun out for once. I found a hollow log in my happy place and sat down. As I watched the sunset and finished shaving my legs, someone else showed up in my happy place. I watched as a bronze haired figure walked slowly toward me on the beach. Then he was suddenly sitting beside me smiling. I was daydreaming of Dr. Edward Cullen.

I shivered despite the warmth of the water. I reached out and shut off the flow and thought about how it was sheer and utter bullshit that his snarky face turned up in my relaxing day dream. Blowing out a breath, I wrapped a towel around myself and began brushing the tangles out of my hair. I had entertained cutting it all off after graduation, but I thought that I would look less feminine.

I decided to braid it and be done with it. I hung my towel up to dry and walked, naked, upstairs to my bedroom. I had brought few things with me from Charlie's. I'd left the bed, it was too small for my taste, but I had brought the desk and lamp he had gotten me. I had a deep purple bed set and my walls were a dusky grey-purple, like a sunset and on the side of the house facing the beach I had a large window . I walked to my closet and grabbed an old pair of jeans and a black tee.

Once I was dressed I went back down stairs to find Em setting up dinner in our kitchen. His girlfriend, Rosalie, was sitting on one of my counters laughing with Em over something. I loved Rose like a sister. She was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever encountered. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin. She was taller than I was and slender. She had her moments, but she fit well here with Em and I.

She'd grown up somewhere in New York, she had a brother named Jasper who was in the CIA or something.

"Oh fuck me," I said as I entered the kitchen.

Rose and Em looked at me funny.

"What was that all about Bella?" Rose chuckled.

"Your brother, what does he do?" I asked.

"He's an FBI agent, why?" she asked.

"Well, Rosalie Hale, I think I met him today," I said grabbing a beer and plopping into a kitchen chair.

Rose gracefully hopped down from the counter and came to me.

"What did he look like?" she questioned.

"He was at least six feet tall. Curly blonde hair, pale, blue eyes," I stopped.

As though the universe was ready to laugh at our expense, Rose's cell phone rang.

"It's Jasper," she said.

She stood up and answered the phone. Walking into the living room for provacy, she held up a finger to signal Em and I to give her a minute.

"Do you think it was Jasper you met today?" Em asked.

I thought about it for a second, weighing the similarities of the two people in my mind. Same eyes, same walk, same smiled. Yea, I did think I had met the infamous Jasper Hale today. I was beginning to wonder how small the world really was.

"Yea, Em, I think I did," I replied.

Rose walked back into my retro kitchen beaming.

"Jazz is staying at the Holiday in. Yes Bella he remembers you, he wants to meet up for later to meet Em finally. I invited him here, is that ok?" Rose bit her lip in anticipation.

"Sure Rose, why not. I'd love to meet your brother under less official circumstances," I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm .

"Thanks sis, you could have just made us do it at my house," Em crushed me in a big bear hug.

"Why, when we are all here already, "I grunted.

As usual, Emmett had gotten enough to feed an army, which was lucky. It took Jasper about half an hour to get to my house and when the dark green Volvo pulled in we were waiting on the porch. I was impressed he hadn't gotten lost, our homes weren't on the road, they weren't easy to find. When I saw that Jasper wasn't the person getting out of the driver's seat I just about choked on my beer.

He brought Cullen. Fuck me.

"Rose! My baby sister!" Jasper jogged up to rose and they threw their arms around each other.

"Jazz, this is Emmett Swan," Rose grabbed Em by the hand and drug him forward, "my boyfriend."

Jasper offered his hand and the look on his face was comical when Em grabbed it to pull him into a bear hug. I laughed heartily and noticed Cullen staring at me with his head cocked slightly. I rolled my eyes at him. I wasn't sure how I felt about him being here, even though he was nice to look at.

"This is Edward," Jasper motioned to Cullen, "He's my partner but he is my best friend too."

Edward stepped forward and bowed slightly. What was up with the bowing? Em shook his hand and Rose followed suit.

"We've already met," I dismissed his hand shake and led everyone inside the house.

I instantly regretted brushing him off like that when I felt the tension crackle in the air. Once we were in the kitchen I sighed and turned around.

"Would you like a beer Edward?" I offered.

"No, thanks," he smiled and my heart stumbled.

He had on jeans, dark blue, and they looked fantastic. He had a wonderful ass. Edward also had on a simple black cotton long sleeved shirt with four buttons at the neck. I wondered how the skin at the base of his neck felt and the hair on my neck stood up. I shivered.

"You cold Bells?" Em asked, standing to turn on the heat.

"Maybe a little," I replied.

Once everyone relaxed, we played some halo. Em loved Halo, I could do without it, but I was a damn good shot. Em and I were an unbeatable team or so I thought. Jasper and Edward were giving us a run for our money. I suppose I should have figured that when Em challenged two FBI men that we might get our asses handed to us, but it didn't sting my pride any less.

"Fuck," I hissed as Jasper killed me again.

"You don't stand a chance," Jasper chided.

"Fuck you Hale," Em said.

"Hey, ladies present," Edward replied.

I was on my tenth beer, more than a little buzzed, and I was very unhappy to be losing this stupid game. When Em died and cemented their win, I was more than grateful. I was ready for bed, it was almost midnight and, even though I wasn't scheduled for tomorrow, I was ready for some rest.

"All right, everybody out. I don't care if you go to Em's but you can't stay here," I waved my arms around grinning.

"Aw sis, I think that is just the beer talking," Em prodded my ribs and I fell back onto the couch.

Everyone laughed, including me, then they rose to leave.

"Why don't you guys stay at my place tonight?" Em suggested.

They all decided that would be acceptable and we started to say our goodbyes on the porch, I wasn't entirely sure I could make it back up the steps to my bedroom. I knew I was a lightweight, but this was ridiculous. I toyed with the idea of asking Em to help me, but I didn't want to let the team of Hale slash Cullen to know just how drunk I was. That was when I noticed Edward watching me.

"You know," Edward said, "Why don't you guys go on ahead of me,. I can drive my car down the driveway without getting lost. I'd like to have a word with Bella."

Everyone nodded and piled in the jeep. I silently thanked Cullen for being so observant.

"You look like you have had about five too many Officer Swan," he said in an amused voice.

All I could do was nod as a sudden wave of nausea hit me like a tidal wave. Running to the edge of my wrap-around porch, I hoped to god I didn't trip before I reached my destination.

I guess god hadn't been on my side just then.

I tripped over my own feet, scrapping up my knees through my hole filled jeans, and promptly puked all over myself.

Perfect. Way to go Bella.

"Are you alright?" Edward was beside me so quickly I wasn't even sure he had moved.

"Hmm-mm," was all I could manage as I fought back another bout of barfing.

Then, the next thing I knew, Edward had dead lifted me from the floor and we were in my bathroom. How in the fuck that happened so quickly I didn't know. Maybe I passed out. I felt his cool, soft hands removing my clothes and I didn't care. Normally, I would be modest, but when you are covered in puke you tend to not give a fuck.

I was vaguely aware that the bath tub was filling with water as he unfastened my bra. It was the last scrap of clothing. When Edward started undressing I felt icy panic rise in my throat.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled.

"Well, it's either this or ruin a perfectly good designer outfit bought by my sister. Do not worry Bella, I just want to make sure you get clean, that's all," he said, sliding out of his boxers.

He lifted me again. Being pressed to his hard smooth chest felt so relaxing that I closed my eyes. I felt the water, in it's delicious warmth, wrap around us. He placed me between his legs and began to wash my hair. The light touch of Edward's fingers lulled me to sleep almost instantly.

I only woke once that night to find myself wrapped in Edward's naked arms. Still a little bit drunk, I snuggled my naked body against his and drifted back to sleep. It never even crossed my mind that I was currently sleeping with the hottest piece of man I have ever set eyes on or that he was an FBI agent working on an active case in my area.

When my phone woke me in the morning only two words came out of my mouth at the sight of the man in my bed.

Holy fuck.


	3. Times Like These

**Ok, update for this one. This one takes me longer to update b/c of the totally different style! I really hope you guys like it!! My twitter page link is in my profile as are pics of Em and Bella's houses!**

**Review it if ya like it!**

**I do NOT own Twilight**

He wasn't asleep and the mocking smile on his face was pissing me off.

"So, Cullen, is this a habit of yours?" I spat.

"What do you mean?" he asked, the picture of calm.

"Getting naked with people you barely know. People who also are working a very serious case with you," I said.

"No, I don't. It's just you," he smiled crookedly at me.

Crap. I was still naked. Stomping to my closet I heard him rise as I ignored my phone. Damn it Em, stop calling. Edward followed me into my closet. I turned to face him and was hit head-on by his ridiculously good looking body. He was very muscular and had a slight luminescence. Fighting back a sigh, I confronted him.

"Look, Cullen, I am very grateful for how you helped me last night, but must you follow me around naked?" I threw my hands in the air and realized, again, that I was still naked.

"Well, I just thought we would be on even ground if we were both naked," he smiled crookedly and chuckled.

"Arg!" I was beyond frustrated.

I stalked over to my clothes and yanked on a dark green long sleeved shirt and some jeans. I was going commando for now, I didn't care. I just wanted him to put on his damn clothes. Cullen turned around slowly and sauntered towards the door of my closet.

Damn, what a backside.

Involuntarily, my head cocked to one side as I enjoyed watching him walk away a little too much. I took the opportunity to slam my closet door shut and pull on some underwear and a bra. Running my fingers through my hair, I reflected on last night as my phone mockingly sand If You C Jordan at me for the millionth time.

"What?" I snapped as I answered the phone.

"Bells," Em's voice was grave.

My stomach twisted in knots, had Em been crying?

"Emmett, what is it?" I questioned.

"Jake's here, something awful happened. He needs you Bells," Em's voice was thick with tears.

Hanging up my phone I flew out of my closet. I must have been a sight because Cullen grabbed my hand and pulled me to face him. Placing his cool hands on either side of my face, he looked straight into my eyes.

"Bella, what is it? What's wrong?" his brow furrowed slightly and concern showed in his topaz eyes.

"I don't know, I have to go to Em's. Now," I replied.

That was all he needed. Never letting go of my hand, he led me down stairs and straight into his Volvo. Cullen deposited me in the passenger side and we were off. I didn't know what happened , but, for the first time in a long time, I was afraid to find out.

The three minute drive seemed like it was taking hours. Cullen's presence was oddly soothing for me. I didn't know what it was about him, but I was utterly calm. We pulled up in front of Em's twenties style home and I hopped out as soon as I saw Jake's VW Rabbit.

Flying up the stairs to the front door, I slammed into the warm wall that was Jacob. I looked up at him, his face was tear stained and swollen. Something terrible had truly happened. He put his arms around my waste and sunk to the wood planks that made up Em's porch.

"Jake, what happened?" and icy fear had gripped my heart.

"It's my dad, he, he was murdered last night," he finally got it out as a fresh wave of sobs shook his large frame.

Everything shifted into slow motion, even Jake's sobbing form against me. Billy Black murdered? No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't.

Em walked out of the door at that moment and his pale face was red and blotchy, didn't he know this was a mistake? This must just be a nightmare. I would wake up. I began rocking with Jake, hoping I would wake up.

"How did it happen?" I asked, hoping it wasn't what I thought.

"I found him," Jake whispered, "in a pool of his own blood."

It was all he could repeat. Now visions of my dear family friend, Billy, were running rampant in my head. All of them eerily similar to Lauren. The tears racked my body. Jake and I held each other as Em sank down and wrapped his arms around us too.

Jasper and Rose walked out into the driveway to stand with Cullen. I couldn't tell if they thought they were intruding on a personal moment or not. Being that they were FBI agents, I doubted it. They saw this stuff all the time. Jasper held Rose close to him. Rose had known Billy too.

Cullen had his eyes firmly on me. He seemed worried and it flattered me that he would be, though I was slightly annoyed with him still. I had to shift into cop mode. I had to find Dad. If he was on the scene I had to relieve him. He couldn't go through this alone.

Snapping myself back into control, I stood up. I noticed Cullen stiffen a little as I did.

"Em, where's Dad," he looked at me, the dark understanding of what I meant to do crossing his face.

"He's out at the Rez," he said, looking down at his broken best friend.

I leaned down to Jake and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I'll be back soon Jake. I promise."

"If we can stop by the hotel," Cullen spoke up, "I'll drive you out there. One of us should be there anyway to make sure it isn't another one of the same string."

"You ok with staying here Jasper?" I asked him, not knowing what their protocol was.

"Yea, I think I want to stay with Rose and I'm pretty sure nothing could part her from Emmett right now," Jasper hugged his sister.

"Ok, let's go back to my house so I can grab my badge and my gun," I spoke to Cullen directly.

After I had run inside and grabbed my gun, my side holster, my badge, and my FPD jacket, we left for Cullen's hotel. We rode without talking, Claire de Lune playing quietly in the air between us. My mind was still reeling from Billy's death.

"Claire de Lune is great," I broke the silence, "It's one of my favorites."

"One of mine too," Cullen replied.

If he was shocked he didn't show it. Cullen's face remained a pleasant, but unreadable, mask. I gave him directions to the Rez. Told him what the house would look like and what the community would be like. When we reached his hotel, I waited in the car. Pulling out my cell, I dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan speaking," my father's voice was rough.

"Dad, I'm coming your way. I'll take over so you can go home or to Em's. Jake is at Em's. Don't fight with me about it. You need to do this," I was very stern.

To my complete and utter astonishment, the old man didn't argue.

"Ok. How far out are you Bells?" dad sounded relieved.

"We had to stop at Agent Cullen's hotel so he could change his clothes," I mentally slapped myself in the face for revealing that, " so it will be about half an hour."

Dad didn't mention anything about Cullen and I was fine with that. I just wanted to get to him. Billy was his best friend, I couldn't imagine him standing over his murdered body. The thought made me shiver as Cullen got in the car.

"Bella, are you cold?" he asked.

"No, just drive fast please," I shot him a look that meant business and he nodded.

The Volvo was flying, just absolutely flying. Not bothering to look at the speedometer, I laid my head back against the seat and closed my eyes. I imagined Billy, laughing and eating Harry Clearwater's Homemade Fish Fry. My mouth watered at the memory, Harry did make some good fish. Politely, Cullen laid his hand gently on my thigh to get my attention. I couldn't be mad at him for it as he had already seen the goods.

I looked at him and nodded as he put it in park. Rubbing my hands over my face a couple of times, I gathered myself and put on my best cop face to meet the gruesome scene.

Dad was standing in the yard waiting for me, his face about five shades whiter than normal. All that damn steak he ate had me worrying about his heart under all this stress. Determinedly, I strolled up to him and placed my hand on his large shoulder.

"Go home dad or to Em's, I'll take over," my voice only slightly wavered.

As dad walked away, I surveyed the people gathered in the yard. Sam and Emily were here. Leah and Seth were here. Most of the Rez was in this little yard. Of course they would be, their chief had just been brutally killed. Jake would be the chief now, I pushed the thought aside.

I nodded soberly to my friends and headed inside. I wanted to see this for myself.

I walked up the ramp and went through the front door. The memory of Dad helping Billy make this ramp struck me hard. I gasped. Pushing on I went through the living room into the small kitchen. There he was.

Billy's wheelchair had been callously shoved to the other side of the room. The thought that he wouldn't have needed it anyway, sent a chill to my bones. His eyes were wide with fear and his blood and begun to dry to the floor.

As the feeling that I was surely going to puke came over me, I felt Cullen's hands on my waist. The feeling abated with the touch of his sure, cool hands. I sighed, how was I going to get through this.

"Don't worry," he whispered into my left ear, "The coroner is just outside and once they load the body you can go. I'll take you home."

"Will you stay with me?" I was shocked by my own request.

"Of course I will," he replied.

Numb, I stood and watched as they loaded the body of Billy black into the body bag and onto a stretcher. My mouth tasted like bile.

Back at my house I called Em to check on dad. I couldn't handle being around Jake and Dad right now. I knew it was selfish of me and that Jake needed me, but if I was going to stick it to this bastard, I was going to have to clear my head and going over there wouldn't help my cause. Em had understood, he always did. He would take very good care of Jake. Jasper and rose were still there too. I just needed to be for a while.

I put my blackberry on its charger in the kitchen and put my keys on their hook.

"Would you like a drink Cullen?" I called.

He was right behind me as I turned to walk to the door to make sure he heard me. I nearly crapped myself.

"Damn it, don't do that," I smacked at his chest.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" the concern smoldered in his eyes again.

"who are you?" I spoke reverently.

Cullen lifted me like a bag of rags and carried me to my bathroom. A girl could get used to this. Without a word he rid us both of our clothes and I walked over and ran a hot bath.

In my mind, I knew doing this of my own sober will was crossing a line. I knew it, but considering all the things that had happened in the last two days, I couldn't find it in me to care. It had been so long since I had anyone to be with like this and, except for the fact I didn't know him at all, Cullen had been kind to me.

I sank into the hot water far enough up so Cullen could get in behind me. Once he was comfortable, I snuggled back into him. Lazily, his fingers traced shapes in my back. The hair on my neck stood up from the pleasure of his touch. He sighed and so did I.

We didn't talk and, when the water was going cold, we got out of the tub. No sexual tension between us, just a warm vibration. He towel dried me and handed me my long robe. I slipped into it and grabbed his hand.

In my bedroom, I threw back the covers and slid into my bed. I looked up at Cullen and patted the bed next to me. His eyes never leaving my face, he slid in beside me. we lay facing each other, his hands snaking up into my hair.

For the longest time we just looked into each other's eyes. Then, without warning, Cullen moved his face towards mine and I knew he wanted to kiss me. Also, I knew I wouldn't stop him. Truth be told, I even wanted him to.

My breath hitched when he was close enough that his lips only barely touched mine. Gently, I pulled his face to mine. Edward's lips were cool, smooth, and unyielding. His breath smelled sweet and I greedily drank it in. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and nipped at it lightly.

Then, just as suddenly as it began, the kiss ended.

Without a word, Edward pulled my head under his chin and hummed to me. Soon I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Do This With Me

**Ok, here is my newest update!**

**I do NOT own Twilight, but Darkward does LOVE reviews ;)**

* * *

**  
**

The next few days were tough. Lauren's body had been released and her funeral was today. Jake had asked me to help him set up Billy's funeral and we had an appointment for that later today. I had slept awful. Yet, here I was, standing in my walk-in closet in black bra and undies trying to pick an appropriate outfit for the funeral of a classmate.

Sighing, I stepped forward and chose a simple, knee-length, sleeveless black dress and a black cardigan to go with it. Edward had been trying to insist he go with me, but I had flatly refused. The FBI agent working her case would be nothing but a horrific reminder of how Lauren had died. Also, I wouldn't have to time to try and work out what was going on between Cullen and I. I needed to be able to focus on Em.

After Billy's death, Edward had been staying with me. It confused my family and his partner, but it was what it was. We weren't having sex and I wasn't sure what we were doing or why he had been able to work his way in, but I enjoyed his company. I was teetering on the edge of a black pit of despair from Billy's death and the effect it was having on me and my family and Edward's hand kept me from going over the edge.

Somehow, I think he knew that.

I pulled on my hose and my dress, then went into my bathroom to finish my makeup. Edward's toothbrush rested in the holder with mine and I found myself wondering what he was doing. He had told me he would be spending the day with Jasper following up leads because I wouldn't let him go with me. I hoped they found something very soon.

As I pulled on my simple high heel shoes and grabbed my keys, I felt a familiar twinge around my heart. Em was waiting out front in the jeep. His face was so sad I could hardly stand it. As twins, we were often more in tune with what the other was feeling and with all the sadness flying around, that had become a pain.

"Alright Em, let's go," I said patting his leg.

"Rose isn't going. She didn't know Lauren and didn't feel like it would be appropriate. So it's just me and you," Em sighed.

"Ok," I started, " is Jake going or is he going to meet us at Cora's afterward and pick me up there?"

"Cora's," Em replied simply.

Then we were off.

We pulled up to the large house that was the funeral home about ten minutes early. The parking lot was packed full of familiar cars . It was nice to see that, since she turned her life around, Lauren had so many friends. Em put his hand in mine, a gesture that would have grossed out anyone who didn't understand how close we were, and we trudged through the front door. It felt like we were heading towards the front lines instead of a funeral.

We filled passed the closed casket and gave our condolences to Lauren's parents and Jessica. I thought it was nice of them to allow her to be part of this. When we found our seats I was pleased to find we were next to Ben and Angela. Angela was holding Ben's hand, crying. Em was looking at his shoes, fiddling with a button on his coat, hoping I didn't notice the tears that splashed onto his hands.

Reaching into a pocket, I gave Em a Kleenex and put my arms around his large shoulders. Seeing him cry made me cry. When the service was finally over, I was more grateful than I had ever been. We opted out of driving to the cemetery and, instead, headed straight to Cora's.

We walked in and I saw Jake sitting at the counter nursing a coke. He had on dark jeans and an old tee-shirt. His hair was pulled back into its usual pony tail and he had dark circles under his eyes. I put my hand on his back and he jumped.

"I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean to startle you," I said as I gently kissed his cheek.

"Sure, sure. Are you ready? You look great Bells," he spoke quietly as he stood.

Taking Jake by the hand, we walked out of Cora's just as Em received his coffee. He was waiting for everyone to congregate here after the funeral.

Jake had driven Billy's truck, I wondered if his rabbit was having problems again. If anyone could fix it Jake could. I smiled slightly at the thought. He had resurrected my truck more times than I could count. Made me love him that much more. Of course, my truck had once been Billy's too. I sighed as my happy thought bubble burst all around me.

"I know," Jake whispered, "the memories of him are everywhere. You think you'll be ok and then it smacks you in the face and you're picking your heart out of the treads of your shoes."

"It's bad. We'll catch the person responsible Jake, I promise you that," I replied as I put my hand over his.

"I know you will Bells. I know you will," he replied.

We returned to the funeral home I had just attended Lauren's funeral at and got out. The irony would have struck me as funny under different circumstances, but now it just seemed like a kick in the ass. The funeral director met us at the door. She was middle aged and her black hair was cut in a bob at her jaw line. She wore the prerequisite black suit.

"My name is Miss Delaney, I'll be helping you today," she gave us her best sad but happy to help you smile.

She took us into a small, tidy room where there was a small couch, a coffee table, and a formal arm chair. She directed Jake and I to the couch and then brought out several large books. We started going over what would need picked and what Billy's wishes were. After we had decided on the video for the showing and the type of funeral, Miss Delaney took us to the room where she had sample coffins.

As we walked into the room, I could feel Jake losing his battle to hang onto himself.

"I'll give you a minute to look," Miss Delaney said, silently backing out of the room.

I thought she must have known we needed a minute, she was excellent at her job. I let go of Jake's hand and watched him pace like a caged animal.

"I can't do this Bella. I can't pick the box my dad is going to rot in," he threw his arms in the air, "I already buried my mom, why do I have to bury him too?"

It was at that moment that something in Jake gave and he stared straight ahead, completely silent and unmoving. It was freaking me the hell out.

"Jake, if you don't want to do it, I'll pick one. It has to be done. Not doing it or dealing with it won't bring him back," the words flowed from my mouth like an agitated stream.

Moving cautiously towards him, I put my arms out. If he didn't want me to hold him he didn't let me know, so I wrapped my arms around him. He slumped into me and I was thankful I was a cop. He was heavy with all of his height. Crushing me to him, his tears ran anew.

"We'll take that one," I said, pointing to a simple black coffin as Miss Delaney walked back in.

"Ok, all the papers have been signed. All you need to do is bring us the clothes you'd like him in and leave the rest to us," she smiled pleasantly as she showed us to the door.

I knew Jake was in no shape to drive, so I tucked him into the passenger seat and fished the keys out of his pocket. I walked slowly around to my side, deciding whether or not I was going to have to collect Billy's clothes and bring them back up, when my phone rang.

Without thinking I answered it.

"You think this is painful, wait until I off someone closer to you," the unfamiliar male voice mocked me.

"Who the fuck is this?" I shouted.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough," I heard a female voice chuckle in the background.

Before I could respond they hung up.

I must have looked more pale than normal when I finally climbed into the driver side and began the adjustments so I could drive because Jake turned to me, concern on his face.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Nobody important," I lied.

The whole way back to my house I fought to keep control of my emotions. Had that been the serial killer? Was it the same one Hale and Cullen were looking for or a new one? Why me? How much closer could they get to me than Billy? Were they watching me? Should I tell anyone?

I was relieved to find the, now familiar, green Volvo parked in my driveway.

"You want to stay with me tonight?" I asked Jake.

"No, I'm going to go home and try to get Dad's outfit together. If I need you I'll call, " he replied as he opened the door.

Before he left, Jake kissed me on the cheek. I stood on my porch and watched him drive away until I was startled by the cold arms of Edward around my waist. His cool face touched mine and I relaxed instantly.

"I'm sorry you are having a rough day Bella," he spoke gently into my ear.

I broke the embrace and turned to him, putting on my cop face.

"Cullen," I noticed his face scrunch, "I received a phone call after setting up arrangements for Billy Black and I am positive it was his murderer."

Cullen's face only changed very slightly as he crossed his arms waiting for me to continue.

"He told me that he was going to go after someone even closer to me," I began to ramble, " I don't even know why they would be targeting me. I didn't think I had any enemies and I can't stand it if that's why Billy died. He didn't deserve that!"

"Give me your phone," he demanded, "I'll take it to Jasper see if we can't find out where the call came from. You will stay here with your doors locked ."

He took my phone and checked all my doors and windows from the outside before he drove away.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed my cordless phone off the wall.

"Em," I said into the receiver.

"Yea sis," he replied.

"Do you have your alarm set?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" he sounded confused.

"No reason, just keep it that way big bro. Love you," I fought to keep my voice calm.

Thinking of seeing Em the way I'd seen Billy made my blood run cold. He was really the absolute closest person to me. If you were really out o hurt me, you would hurt him.

Pacing, I waited for Edward to come back. It seemed as though he took days rather than a few hours.

I tried to read, but nothing kept my attention. Movies just made me constantly think of how they related to my current situation. Finally I settled on grabbing my ipod and heading for the tread mill. Maybe I could work off my excess energy.

Once I got to a jogging pace, I hit play on the ipod and let I will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie, fill my ears. It was a slow song but I loved it. Finding my rhythm, I pounded out my problems through the soles of my shoes.

My mind began to wander. What was I doing with Cullen? He was cute, hot even, and he relaxed me in a way no one had before. The air between us hummed with a certain intensity, I couldn't deny it, and we seemed to be able to just enjoy each other. I liked that. The non-pressure. If he wanted more, would I give it to him? Not just in sexual terms, but also in relationship terms. It had been so long since I had a relationship, I wasn't even sure I remembered how.

Would I give Edward Cullen my heart if he asked for it?

My thoughts were interrupted by a noise from outside. Ripping out my earbuds, I grabbed my gun and began to sneak towards my window. When I reached it, I found nothing. Must have been an animal or something, I thought to myself, until I heard the knock on my front door.

Peeking out of the curtains beside my front door, I saw a small envelope. I grabbed a pair of gloves from my FPD jacket, opened my front door, and grabbed it.

Staring down the envelope on my kitchen table for a few minutes, I finally gathered the courage to open it. Inside was a picture. I was intimately familiar with the smiling faces. They were me and Em, except EM,s was scratched up and covered in red marker, the word "next, written above his head.

Alone, I shivered.


	5. A Twist In My Story

**Ok guys, here is along awaited update. I had to work s=through a block. I hope you like it!! Let me know what you think.**

**I do NOT own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

Repeatedly, I used my house phone to try to call Edward and Em. I was beginning to sweat even though I was sitting still. I _had _ to go check on my brother.

I grabbed my holster and slung it around my waist. Once the gun was secure, I inched out my front door. The walk would take me about three minutes, we lived far enough apart to not be able to see each other's house, we liked it that way. I had waited long enough that it was now dark. The night was too dark and it unsettled me.

I found myself wishing I hadn't let Cullen take my damn phone.

There was only one light on in Em's place, the one in the kitchen. There was nothing alarming about that, but Edward's car was in the driveway and so was Rose's. I guess that wasn't really alarming either. I reholstered my weapon and walked up to the porch. It wasn't until I heard the screams of Em and Rose that I became fully aware that something was truly and utterly wrong.

I began to kick the door as hard as I could, damn this heavy door!

"Em! Rose!!" I yelled.

No wonder Cullen had wanted to be so close to me, he had to be the killer. The thought of it made my stomach feel sour, I could taste bile in my mouth. The thought of every single gentle caress made my skin crawl.

" I'll kill you once I get in there you bastard!" I yelled into the dark.

My Brother's screams intensified and my knees felt weak as my heart tried to pump out of my chest. I would kill Cullen if he was hurting my brother. The chill in my stomach that accompanied my next thought could have made me breath ice; what if Cullen was already dead?

That was all I needed to finally kick my brother's door open, my gun pointed in front of me.

"Police!" I bellowed.

"Bella," and aggravated voice growled my name in my ear.

I hissed in surprise as two cold, hard arms enveloped me. I dropped my gun and completely shut down as I saw the blood trail leading into the kitchen. The gleaming white tile contrasting with the sticky red fluid to the point it felt fake. I knew if I followed it I would find the source of the gurgling screams.

"What did you do? What DID YOU DO?" I became hysterical.

The arms turned me toward their face, revealing Edward in all his perfect glory. I began hitting him as ferociously as I could, needing to be free of him. He just held onto me that much harder. The look in his eyes confused me. He was sad. Heartbreakingly sad.

"Bella! Stop! I didn't do this, but I will save him. You just can't be here while I do. You can't see this," he spoke gently.

"No, I won't leave my brother, I won't!! As soon as you let me go I will get my gun and I will shoot your sorry ass," I spoke as my hot tears stung my cheeks.

"You can shoot me all you want, I'll survive, but if you don't let me go tend to your brother and Jasper's sister, they won't," he replied resolutely.

Edward dropped his arms, turned, and walked toward the kitchen. For a split second I didn't move because I didn't know what to do or think of what had just happened. My confusion only lasted briefly before I gathered my wits and headed into the kitchen.

The site of what I knew was Rose and Em's blood threatened to make me vomit, but I miraculously held it in. I knew I should be trying to wrestle Cullen to the ground. I knew he was the most obvious suspect now, but I also knew if he could save my brother I wanted him to.

Gathering all my courage, I lifted my eyes to the most horrific thing they have ever beheld; my brother lying on the floor in a small pool of his own blood, his eyes pinpointed on me and full of terror. I fell to my knees, the cracking noise the only thing that registered it being painful, and saw Rose lying next to him, the same look on her face. The victim of wrong place wrong time I would suppose.

The metallic smell played in my nose like an evil child plays with his mother's good china.

"Save him Edward," I begged, clutching my stomach.

"You shouldn't be here for this," he sighed.

His sigh was almost a groan, which confused me until I heard the sickening crunch as he bit into my brother's neck. My gut twisted and flipped as my mind raced to figure out what was going on in front of me. I wanted to scream for him to stop, that it couldn't be helping, but I kept my mouth clamped shut as I saw the wound on Em's neck begin to heal. With a gasp, Edward released Em and moved on to Rose.

Rose fought against Edward in the most feeble way and when he bit down her eyes grew wide. soon her eyes were clamped shut and he lay beside Em moaning loudly and healing.

"What in the holy fuck did you just do," I spoke rather unceremoniously.

Edward didn't try to explain, he merely stood, walked over to me, lifted me up and walked me out the door. The next thing I knew we were on my front porch and I felt even more sick to my stomach. He held me at arm's length and looked at me with a deadly serious gaze.

"Do not come back to Emmett's for the next three days. I will call you when you can come back and then I will explain everything," he paused to shake his head to keep me from interrupting, " Tell Jake that Em is in hiding because he received a threat. He'll believe that. I'm sorry I can't be there for you for the funeral. I'm sorry I cannot explain more right now. Be safe, promise me you will be safe. For the first time in my life, my long damned life, I couldn't live if something happened to you."

All I could do was nod.

"Damn it Bella, promise me. Say it out loud," he all but growled.

"I promise to be safe," I blurted out.

Edward leaned in and crushed his lips almost painfully to mine. His scent confused me, but I loved it. The kiss only lasted seconds before I felt his lips soft against my ear.

"I love you Bella," he whispered just as he disappeared.

And there, in the most strange and awkward of moments, I knew I loved him too. Despite it all, I loved him too.

I only went back into the house long enough to pack a nag, grab my keys, and call Jake and tell him I was coming over. He agreed to it gladly. Rushing to my truck I tripped and fell down the two steps leading up to my porch. I managed to rip my pants and skin my knee. Groaning in defeat, I climbed into the truck and roared off towards Jake's.

"Hey Bells," Jake answered the door.

I was never happier that Jake had moved into his own little house on the rez, I didn't think I could sit in the kitchen where Billy died. If it spooked me that badly I can't imagine how it would have effected Jake.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jake said, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Em won't be at the showing tomorrow or the funeral Jake, I'm sorry. I received a phone call from the killer and I think Em is the next target," I lied as skillfully as I could and it wasn't hard because Em had been the next target.

Jake ran his large, tan hands shakily through his hair.

"We'll protect him Jake, don't worry," I said, snuggling up to him.

"Bella, will you sleep with me tonight. Just," he paused looking over my head, "the nightmares. I can't stand the nightmares."

Without another word, I grabbed Jake by the hand and led him to his bed. Gently, I forced him to sit. I removed his shoes, his socks, his pants and left on his tee and boxers. I pulled down the covers and he gratefully slipped beneath them. I made a quick bathroom run, pulled on my pjs and returned to slide into bed beside him.

As I snuggled up to my dear friend, the would-be murder scene of my brother played through my head on loop and I was sure Jake wasn't the only one who would have nightmares tonight.


	6. Hind Sight

**Here is another update. If you guys like my stories get the word out! I enjoy writing them and feel like I am getting my groove back! **

**Leave me some love!**

**I do NOT own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

I woke late the next morning al one in Jake's bed. Throwing my legs over the side, I stretched and padded heavily toward the kitchen. Jake didn't drink coffee, but he kept my favorites stocked. I went through the automatic motions of preparing the coffee. The familiarity of the task soothing my ragged nerves.

I had not slept well.

The awful image of Em, bleeding, broken, and then suddenly healing had haunted my dreams. I wanted to call Jasper, maybe he knew what was going on, surely he thought it was suspicious that Edward wouldn't let him see Rose, but today was about Billy. Today I needed to be with Jake.

There was a not on the black fridge.

-B, went to the funeral home to drop off the clothes. Be home soon- J-

Jake must have left earlier that morning because the actual viewing started in about an hour. I wondered where he was. I had slept so late, ugh. Scalding my tongue, I inhaled the last bit of coffee and trotted to Jake's shower. I had brought my dress clothes so I would just shower here.

Usually I liked to de-stress in the shower, but I didn't have time. I hopped in and hopped out. Brushed my hair then blow dried it. I threw on my makeup and the dressed. I thought that my pinstripe pants and black silk blouse looked good. After a final check, I went out to the living room to wait for Jake. I knew he'd be back to get me because I had no other way to the showing. Then, like he could read my mind Jake walked through the door.

Jake's long black hair was tied back, his russet skin seemed ashen, his face was set in a sad mask. I didn't like to see him so sad. He was usually happiness and sunshine. Without a word, I crossed the distance between us in his small living room and entwined my fingers with his.

"My sister is already there. Somehow, she blames me," he looked at his shoes as he spoke.

"Oh Jake. That is unfair, it's not your fault," I said, caressing his cheek.

He nodded silently and started towards the truck. We took the drive in silence which gave me time to think. I was not only going to call Jasper Hale after the viewing, I was going to go see him. I had a plan. I would make sure Jake was with his sister and my dad and then I would sneak away to find out what in the hell happened to my brother. Surely Jasper would want to know about Rose.

We arrived at the funeral home to a packed parking lot. I took Jake's hand again and could feel him trembling slightly, it was so strange to feel him like this. Then he looked at me, his eyes piercing me clean through, and spoke.

"If I go in there, if I do this, then he really is gone. I don't know if I can," he said in almost a whisper.

" You have to. It's hard, but you have to," I replied.

That seemed to be a good enough answer for him and he moved forward. In true Forks fashion, it started to rain as we walked beneath the awning of the building. In unison, we turned and watched the rain fall. It was fitting.

Everyone was staring, everyone, as we entered the room Billy was in. It was like a fucking sideshow and I wanted to block Jake from their stares. Sure, Billy was a murder victim, but why further victimize his family by starting down his son to try to see his reaction. How cold.

Charlie was waiting for us with Jake's sister, the look on his face was confused. The, like a blow from a boxer, I remembered he expected Em to be with me. How was I going to tell him the lie I told Jake? He was the fucking Chief. I inwardly groaned and hoped to avoid the topic altogether. I released Jake's hand and he looked back at me clearly upset.

"You have to say your own goodbyes," I whispered to him.

As the tears spilled onto his cheeks, he nodded. I stood back and watched as he walked up to the closed casket. The room had gone totally silent. Way to go Forks, make him feel even more exposed. The urge to beat everyone or make them all leave was not easy to fight back. What were these people thinking? I could only hope that it wouldn't be like this when Charlie passed.

As I watched the tall figure of Jake tremble over his father's casket, a very different image entered my mind. Suddenly it was me in Jake's place and the casket contained the person dearest to me in all the world, Emmett. The violent sob that shook me not only surprised me, but everyone in the room. even Jake turned jerkily towards me.

The floor seemed to reach up and meet my knees, still sore from the fall the night before, and Jake jogged towards me. He helped me up and, though I'm sure he thought I was mourning Billy, he comforted me. He helped me passed the casket, which offered up a fresh round of sobs, and we sat in the chairs beside the head of the box containing my best friend's father.

I watched as everyone filed passed, the image of Em in a coffin burned on my eyelids and my heart, barely acknowledging anyone. Jake and I made quite the pair with our arms firmly around each other. Every now and then, Charlie would glance in my direction, but he never questioned me about em.

As the night drew to a close, I slipped out the back door. Jake and his sister were following Charlie back to his house and they all assumed I was catching a ride back home. Everyone was ok with that. Jake thought I was going to check on Em and, well, I wasn't sure what Charlie thought, but I was glad he didn't ask.

I pulled out my blackberry, that Edward had given back to me the night before, and dialed the number labeled Hale.

"Bella?" Jasper said when he picked up.

"Have you talked to Edward today Jasper?" I asked, jumping right in.

"No," he answered.

"How about your sister, talk to her today?" I tried to lead him.

"No, she hasn't been answering her phone," his voice sounded far away.

"Can you come to the funeral home and get me? I think we need to talk," I asked, thought it was more of a demand.

"Yea, I'll be right there," was all he said.

True to his word Jasper showed up a few minutes later. Much to my dismay, he was riding his personal vehicle instead of the black car he came in. It was a motorcycle. He killed the engine and removed his helmet, his curls were everywhere.

"Bella, what's going on?" he said, the look on his face said he knew more than he was saying.

"Let's go to my house, then we can talk about it. You have an extra helmet?" I said as I scrunched up my face.

Jasper tossed me a black helmet and I put it on. The rain had stopped, thank goodness, and we were flying down the road towards my house. I wanted to see Edward, to just be near him, for some insane reason I hadn't been calm since he had left me on my porch. Maybe that was because of Emmett, but I didn't think that was entirely true. I think he hadn't gotten under my skin in a way no one else had.

Why did the man I loved have to be involved in what happened to my brother?

It didn't add up. Edward was with me 90% of the time, he couldn't have been the one who called, I would have recognized his voice. How could he be involved. My gut kept telling me he wasn't but I was still concerned he might be. How did he save my brother by biting him, that was something I hadn't really allowed myself to think about and I wasn't sure I wanted to think of it now.

As we passed Em's house driving to mine I felt a deep chill in my bones. Nearly every light in the house was on and someone was in the kitchen window. Jasper didn't seem to notice. I was glad when we pulled up and he killed the motor, holding on to the seat for balance had left my muscles aching.

Silently, I led Jasper into my house. I decided the kitchen was the best place to have this discussion. I offered him a chair and took one across the table from him. Folding my hands on the table, I took a deep breath before I began.

"Is there something, anything, different about Cullen that you would like to share? I need to know. It involves Em and Rose," I said as I watched Jasper blanch.

Jasper started fidgeting in his seat, worry painted on his face.

"Yes," he said, " but first you have to tell me why you are asking."

I tried to think of a tactful way to say I had caught his partner in the middle of either killing our siblings or saving them, I wasn't sure which, but not a single damn way came to mind. I bit my lip, hard.

"Last night I went to check on Em because I received a threat by the killer," Jasper nodded as I spoke, "When I got there, someone had already gotten to him and Rose. There was a lot of blood. Out of nowhere Edward showed up and then he bit them and they started to heal..." I stopped, I felt like a crazy person.

Jasper shook his head, sighed, licked his lips, then looked up at me.

"There is a reason I picked Edward for this job. We don't usually work together and he guards his secret well. If he knew I told you, well, it doesn't matter because you deserve an explanation," Jasper paused, "Edward, who we owe the lives of the ones we love to, he hasn't been what you would call alive since 1918."

The room started to spin as I raised my eyebrow in question to what Jasper had said.

"Exactly what in the fuck does that mean Jasper. Excuse me if I sound dumb here, I have had quite the week, but let's just spell it out for my tired brain," I hissed.

"Edward is a vampire Bella. So is his Father, his Mother, and his twin sister. I would almost bet that is why he is attracted to you, he understands the twin bond even more than you do," Jasper explained.

The floor dropped out from under me, it was a damn good thing I was sitting. A vampire? Like, blah I want to suck your blood, vampire? I thought I had just crossed the line from sane cop to totally over the edge Alice in Wonderland.

"A vampire?" I scoffed, " Yea right."

"He is. I won't tell you his story, but I will tell you how he and I met. I went to college in Chicago. At the time Edward and his family were staying there. Carlisle, his adopted father, is a doctor and was practicing there. Edward was attending mainly night classes at the same university as I was. We became fast friends. His sister, Alice, and I started dating," Jasper smiled, "For a while I was oblivious to her true nature. I just passed off the cool feel of her skin as her natural temperature. She always made sure to make it look like she ate. It was easy to follow the lie."

Jasper story was totally engrossing me. He was absolutely telling the truth. My shoulders slumped and I continued to listen.

"Eventually, Alice felt like she had to tell me. At first, I was like you and didn't believe her. I actually thought she had lost her mine, which pained me greatly because I loved her so much. Then she showed me. She could move with such speed! She can see the future. She told me she had been waiting for me. Edward and Alice are twins, Carlisle saved them both just as Edward saved Rose and Em. They'll be different Bella and I don't know if it will be safe to be around them for a while, but at least they are still here," he finished, matter of factly.

I tried to absorb all of what he said. Edward was a vampire twin, the thought made me giggle hysterically which made Jasper stare at me. Ok, so if Edward _was _a vampire why was he on this case?

"Jasper, why is he on this case?" I asked, voice quavering slightly.

"Because I believe the suspects are vampires and that they know him personally," he replied.

Without warning ,for myself or Jasper, I stood and abruptly walked out of the house. Jasper's footsteps were close behind me and he was saying something, trying to stop me. It was like I was possessed. My body had no other purpose but to get to Edward. At one point, Japser grasped my shoulder and I shook him off.

As Em's house came into view, I realized the front door was open and that Em and Edward were on the front porch. I was so happy to see my brother, even if it was a much paler version, that I called out his name.

That is when the look of horror on Edward's face registered in my mind.

Before I even had time to be confused as to why Edward would look so afraid, Jasper was in front of me and Emmett was on top of him. All three of us crashed to the ground and Jasper screamed out in pain. The tears prickled at my eyes. I was trapped under the weight of Jasper and Em. The look on my brother's face terrified me.

I was beginning to understand why Edward had told me to stay away and I was wishing I had listened.


	7. Everyone Has A Story

**Ok guys! Update!! You should also check out my collaboration with toxicbluecrayon cqalled The Notorious Bella Swan, it's in my favs!**

**Let me know what you think of the chapter!**

**I do NOT own twilight!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh Jazz, no! No, no, no. Not Jazz," She breathed into his hair.

Edward stood behind her for a second, his hand over his mouth and his eyes wide in terror, before rushing to me. Gently, he lifted me and held me tightly to him.

"Bella, sweet Bella, are you ok?" he said, voice breaking, "Damn it, stubborn girl, I told you not to come!"

Though his voice was clearly irritated, the way he held me so close to where his heart should be pounding in his chest clearly said he was concerned for me. It was strange, his face looked as though he was crying, yet, no tears were flowing. I wondered if it was just another thing about vampires.

"I think I'm alright," I replied in a grunt.

"Alice, I'm taking her home, can you tend to Jazz, Rose and Em?" he spoke so quickly I almost didn't understand him.

Alice, as he had called her, nodded and hoisted Jasper over her shoulder while grabbing my confused and sad looking twin by the wrist and heading towards the house. I felt the cool night air whip my hair about my face as we seemed to fly across the property. I was vaguely aware when the clicking of my front door alerted me to our arrival.

Edward placed me gently on the couch as though I was made of glass and might break at any second, and began pacing in the space in front of it. He ran both hands through his hair just before he abruptly stopped in front of me and knelt down just inches from my face.

His eyes were golden liquid amber and they were boring holes into me. He was so serious. Deathly serious, that though made me want to giggle, but I stifled it. I mean, who would dare to laugh in the face a vampire that serious?

"Bella, I need to tell you the truth," he looked down briefly as he whispered.

"But Jasper told me what you are," I tried to interrupt him.

Other than a quick flash in his eyes, he didn't respond at all to Jasper's spilling the beans.

"I need to tell you my story. I love you and I am afraid that, after tonight, you will leave. I don't think I could take that. It would be like losing my life twice. Just let me tell you, please," he pleaded with me.

I nodded and tried to sit up for his story, but he was not having that and placed a firm grip on me. I got the message and laid back down.

"Alice and I were born in 1901. A live twin birth at that time was dangerous and almost always resulted in the death of one or more of the babies and possibly the mother. We all survived and my parents doted on us. Alice and I were the talk of the town for the first few years of our lives. Our father was a prominent attorney at the time. Chicago was a great place to live," he paused, again running his hands nervously through his hair, "When Alice was twelve she began having her visions. It scared my parents, but they accepted it to be the truth. Our lives were normal for the time. The war broke out and I longed to join the effort," he licked his lips, "but a terrible sickness began to grip the country. Everyone around us seemed to be dying. My Mother became ill first. My father tried desperately to care for her, but only became sick himself. Alice and I were only 17, yet we tried to care for our parents. I became ill first and that is when Alice sought out Dr. Cullen."

Edward lifted my head and sat down, then replaced my head into his lap.

"Carlisle was well known to our family, he had been the doctor who delivered us, also an uncommon occurrence. Alice was just starting to feel ill when Carlisle had us all moved to the hospital. In her delirium, my mother begged him to save us. He did. The first few years were tough for me, though Alice took to it with very little effort. Carlisle wanted us to feed on animals, but I slipped up more than once. It was hardest in the early years. Now, due to my unforgiveable involvement with you, your brother, Rose, and Jazz are all condemned to this."

Edward placed his face in his hands and moaned quietly.

Getting to my knees, I took his face in my hands.

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere. As impossible as it is in this situation, I love you. Where else would I go?" the quiet of the room amplified my voice.

"But, your brother, how can you forgive me?" the deep sadness in his eyes nearly burned me.

"He's still here Edward. He is still here because of you. "

Leaning in slowly, I let my lips touch his. At first, they were cold and unyielding, but then he kissed me without reservation. His cool tongue brushed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth so I could taste him. I moaned when the sweetness of his mouth was on my tongue. Edward's hands flew up to removed my shirt and, in one quick gesture, he had freed me from its confines. His mouth traveled down my neck as I rolled my head to one side, completely unable to resist him.

This was so different than anything else I had experienced. With Jake it had always been awkward and fumbling, but with Edward it was like he knew what I wanted before I wanted it. Like we just clicked together. Maybe this is what love really was. What I was looking for all along.

As Edward reached under my bra, I felt him jerk away and was deeply disappointed.

"What, what did I do wrong?" I questioned

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just can't do this now. I need to know you will be safe and know you really aren't going to change your mind. I need time Bella, love," as he finished his lips brushed my ear and caused me to shiver.

"Can I come with you, I want to see my brother," I pulled my shirt back on as I spoke, realizing too late it was covered in blood, "After a shower of course."

"Bella, I don't think that is a good idea," he scrunched his nose, " but you should shower."

"Edward, I will see my brother. Tonight. You can't stop me," I began to march toward the bathroom.

All I felt was the disturbance in the air and then felt Edward's hands on my arms.

"I CAN stop you, but if you are determined I won't," Edward sighed and let go, "I'll get you some clothes while you shower."

Then he was gone, like he teleported.

I showered quickly, barely brushing my hair when I was done, so I could get to Em. I needed o know how different he would be, would I still have my brother? Edward seemed to be a person, of course I didn't know him when he was alive, so who is to say he kept his personality? Silently, I hoped he had.

I walked down the stairs as quietly and quickly as I could. Edward was waiting for me in the darkness of my living room, he almost seemed to glow. He looked up at me and smiled crookedly. I looked down to be sure everything was buttoned and zipped, as I had dressed so quickly I didn't even really know what I had on.

"You look beautiful. Is there any way I can talk you out of this?" his smile faded.

"No," I crossed my arms over my chest.

Edward walked up to me, too my hand in his, and we walked over to Em's.

"Alice," Edward got his sister's attention, "How is everything?"

Alice looked incredulous that he had brought me back over to the house.

"Edward! Why is she here? My vision almost came true earlier tonight, do you enjoy courting disaster?" she through her arms in the air as she yelled.

I was confused and stood there, looking from Edward to Alice and back, waiting, waiting for some kind of explanation at all. The crickets chirped and the tension grew. I yanked my hand from a distraught Edward and crossed my hands across my chest again.

"You didn't tell her?" Alice spat, "The Edward I know would never be so selfish! Don't you think she has the right to know?"

"Fine!" Edward growled, causing me to jump, "Alice had a vision in which you become one of us. Originally it was Emmett that did it, but, even though that didn't happen, the vision is till there. It's just vague as to who changes you."

I felt the blodd rise in my cheeks as I became enraged.

"Didn't you think I might want to know that? I mean, I love you, but what if I don't want to be a vampire? Would you let that happen to me Edward, would you sit back and watch me die?" I was yelling too loudly, I saw something shifting through the curtains of Em's house.

Through the front door strode Emmett, his skin as white as alabaster, his curly hair seeming to shine on its own. His eyes darted to me, they were red, and it sent fear rippling through me. He put his face to the air and inhaled deeply before he crouched, staring at me.

"Do not move," Edward whispered in my ear, "You wouldn't be able to out run him even if you tried and it will only excite him more."

"Then what do you want me to do," I hissed.

"Be still, breath shallowly," Edward said as he stepped in front of me.

Emmett appeared in front of Edward like he had appeared out f thin air. Edward grabbed his upper arms and began growling. It was a low guttural growl, absolutely terrifying. They stood there, clamped onto each other, for who knows how long before I couldn't take it anymore and stood between them. I placed my hand over Em's heart and looked him in the eye. Much to my relief he stilled and looked at me.

"Bella, what in the hell are you doing?" Edward hurled at me.

"Would you just shut the fuck up for two seconds Edward," I hissed.

"Em, it's me. Now, you can eat me if you like, but I don't think Dad would like that," I chuckled nervously.

A quick flash shot through Em's eyes and I braced myself for whatever outcome was awaiting me.


	8. Misguided Ghosts

**AHHH!!!! An update!!!! Leave me lots of love. Agent Cullen loves reviews! **

In the cool night air, seconds felt like years as I stood between two vampires.

Tension rippled through every muscle of my body as I waited for my brother, my twin, to either rip me apart or laugh with that dimpled smile he had. I searched his eyes for any semblance of my Em.

"Em, come on, snap the fuck out of it. You are better than all this vampire bullshit," I said frustrated.

Then he moved. It was slow at first, like something out of a horror movie. I didn't move and, if he knew what was good for him, Edward wouldn't either. I was going to see this through. Em and I had been together since creation. There was no way something like this would cut through our bond. The chill of Emmett's breath hit my neck and I shivered involuntarily.

He sniffed, loudly, and said, "Bella, I vant to suck your blood, blah!"

My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open.

"That wasn't funny damn it!" I said as I punched Em in the arm as hard as I could, " FUCK, ow!!!"

"Are you ok?" Em, grabbed at my arm with his cold hands.

"No, dillweed, I'm not. Does this look ok?" I screeched holding up my already swelling hand.

All the vampires, funny how that word was easier to say every time I said it, in the yard laughed. They might as well have said, "Silly human" for the way they were making me feel.

"Oh gee, don't everyone rush to help the mortal or anything," I growled rolling my eyes.

Alice walked towards us in a motion I can only describe as dancing without dancing and gingerly touched my hand. After a few nods and uh-huhs, she looked at Edward. She seemed to be talking without speaking. I didn't like that either. Maybe they were trading tips on which pieces of me would taste best.

"Oh, Carlisle is here? I didn't know. I'll take her to him," Edward said to Alice.

"You'll love Carlisle and Esme, Bella. I hope you've learned your lesson and won't punch anymore vamps tonight," she giggled before a dark could took over her countenance, "Seriously Bella, don't try to fight one of us. "

Em looked at me, his eyes a strange and piercing red, and he smiled. Em was still here, all of Em. I was so thankful even with the throbbing hand. I wondered how late it was, I still needed to be up early for Billy's funeral.

"How long will this take Edward, where is Carlisle?" I asked, finally feeling sleepy.

"Oh, I suppose he's in the house he keeps here," his tone was completely relaxed.

"The what he keeps where?" I blurted, completely awake again.

"He's lived here before, for reasons I will show you at a later day. He has a home on the outskirts of town. I'll take you there," he opened the door of the Volvo as he replied.

"All of this is happening so fast," I sighed, "Why does it have to be so fast?"

I suddenly felt dizzy as the night's events caught up with me. All I wanted to do was sleep for days, but I had all these responsibilities crushing in on me. Billy's funeral. Em and Rose. What I was going to do with Edward. Dad. Who were these people killing everyone? I was so exhausted.

I grabbed the arm rest of the volvo for support and clapped one hand to my forehead. I felt like I might faint. Just as I heard Edward's voice saying my name, everything went black.

When I awoke, I was pretty disoriented. Fear trickled into my mind as the light filtered through my tired eyes.

A blond man with a sharp nose was hovering over my hand. He hadn't noticed my eyes were fluttering and he was talking to someone, so I shut my eyes and listened, though it was hard being still as he was poking and prodding my hand.

"Does this mean you are coming home?" the blond man asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps, if you are planning on staying here for a while," a voice I knew to be Edward spoke.

"Esme would like that," I could hear the smile in the man's voice, "This poor girl is exhausted. Her hand isn't broken, but it is badly bruised. She'll be sore for a week or so, but she'll be ok."

Edward sighed in, what I thought was, relief.

"You care about her?" the man asked.

"I love her Carlisle. I love her more than I thought it was possible to love. I've never felt this way and it is completely overwhelming," Edward paused as if collecting his thoughts, "Then, add to this that James and Victoria are focusing on Bella, like they knew all along I'd love her, and it just makes it that much more difficult. I don't know if I can protect her."

The last comment chilled me to my bones. I involuntarily took in a sharp breath.

"Bella?" Edward's voice said, suddenly in my ear.

I played it off as though I'd been sleeping the whole time. Stretching and groaning a little, for effect. It seemed to convince him, but the look on Carlisle's face said he knew I was awake all along. Edward's hand brushed some hair out of my face, his hand leaving a chilled trail.

"Carlisle," Edward began, standing, "This is Bella. Bella, this is my father, Carlisle."

I started to stand up and Edward grabbed my arm to offer me support. I had never felt so fragile before. It was slightly irritating.

"Edward, I can get up by myself, thank you," I said as graciously as I could, "It is nice to meet you Carlisle."

I offered Carlisle my hand and he shook it. It was easy to forget these creatures could snap you like a brittle twig when they were so gentle. I smiled at him and searched the room with my eyes for a clock. The room was done in neutral tones and one whole wall was windows. Through the window I saw the familiar dusky colors of dawn.

"Edward, I have to get home. Billy's funeral," I said.

Edward nodded, then looked at Carlisle and said, "I'm sorry we have to cut this so short, but Bella has somewhere she needs to be. Give Esme my love."

"Perhaps you, Alice, Jasper, and Bella could come over tomorrow night," Carlisle suggested.

Edward nodded, avoiding that topic altogether, and took me by the hand. I looked over my shoulder as we walked out of the front door. Carlisle stood where we had left him, unmoving except his eyes, for a split second our eyes met and he mouthed the words "thank you".

The ride back to my house was silent. Edward staring straight ahead and I staring out my own window. I was trying to process everything that had happened tonight. It was certainly slow going. Edward loved me, I think I was happy about that. Very happy. My brother was a vampire, that was bad, but he was still him, which was good. Most troubling, it seemed a pair of vampires who had it out for Edward were after me. I didn't like that and I thought I deserved to understand why.

It was with that thought that I broke the silence.

"Edward," I looked towards him, "who are James and Victoria and why are they after me?"

Edward's sigh filled the space between us, " I wish you hadn't asked that."

He pinched the bridge of his nose in either agitation or disappointment, I wasn't sure which, as we pulled into the parking spot in front of my house.

"Shall I tell you their story while you get ready for Billy's funeral?" he asked.

I only nodded in reply as I unlocked the door and unarmed the alarm.

Edward's reaction to my question told me this was not something I wanted to hear. After years on the job I had developed a sixth sense related to reading people. It seemed that that sense extended to the undead as well. I giggled a little at this thought.

I walked somberly up the stairs and into my closet. I motioned to a chair in which Edward could tell me his story and he gratefully took it. Surveying the racks of rows of clothes and shoes, I signaled for him to begin.

Edward shifted slightly, placed his ghostly white hands on his dark pants, let out a long breath, and began with his eyes fixed on the floor.

"A few years after Carlisle made me, I went off on my own. I couldn't handle life as it was and thought if I was able to indulge in my darker vampire instincts I might be able to reconcile myself to this life better. In my wonderings, I came across James and Victoria. They were young and newly married. They lived in a small white farm house in the middle of nowhere and I was starving. I thought I'd drained them, so I set to burying them in their backyard so I could stay for about a week in their home," he paused and shook his head, "A couple of days into my stay, I was horrified to find James and Victoria, covered in dirt and confused, standing in their living room."

I gasped and dropped the dress I was contemplating, "YOU changed them?"

"Yes and they hate me for it. They _should _hat me for it. I ended their lives. I took away children, grandchildren, anything normal they could have had," by now he was holding his head in his hands, "I stayed with them, tried to teach them as Carlisle taught me, but they were not interested. Their bitterness turned them into monsters of storybook proportions. It was only a month before they parted ways from me. Shortly after, I returned to Carlisle and told him everything. He forgave me and let me return as though nothing had happened. I did not deserve his forgiveness."

I was still standing in the middle of my closet dumbfounded. I wasn't sure how many minutes had passed before he looked up at me, slight terror on his face, and dropped down to his knees on the floor in front of me.

Wrapping his arms around my waist he said, "Bella, please. Say something. Say _anything."_

What would I say? What _could _I say. I couldn't exactly hold his nature against him. He was a vampire, he killed humans. It was as natural as eating a burger. He didn't do that now, but it had to be hard. I didn't want to pay for his mistake, but it was starting to look like I would. I sighed.

"Edward," I placed my hands on his cheeks, "stand up, it was just a little shocking to hear. I'm new to all this mystic creature crap."

Slowly, he stood. Far too slowly to appear human. The man I loved was not human. That should worry me and, yet, it seemed it fit. It was as though there had never been any question that this man, born in 1901, was meant for me. Almost as if Carlisle was fate and had stayed the hand of death so that we could be together.

His amber eyes bore holes into me.

"I was thinking this dress," I spoke, retrieving it from the floor.

"It very suiting," Edward replied.

"You should get back to Alice, I'll be ok. There will be a ton of people there," I clasped hi cold hand in mine .

the cool spot on my cheek was the only evidence he'd been there at all as he disappeared, too fast for my human eyes to see. I pulled on my dress and headed to the bathroom to do my hair.

The sense of foreboding in my stomach would have made a normal person lock the doors and crawl back in bed, but, no matter what this day brought me, I was going to face it.


	9. New Chapter is Coming!

So I am currently working on a new chapter of Summer Shudder! I also have created a facebook page where I can post the music for the chapters and other things.

http:/www. facebook . ?id=100001161038596 You will have to take the spaces out

Thought you would like to know!


	10. I Found You In The Wild

**Hiya! Long time no update huh? Ok I have started a facebook page where I can keep links to my music for the chapters and other such randomness. You guys can also leave me thoughts and feedback and just general stuff too! It can be found here http:/www. facebook .?id=100001161038596 Of course you will have to take out the spaces. I will be posting the Music playlist, already created and ready to go by yours truly, there! This chapter required a lot of research. I hope you enjoy it it! Leave Agent Hale some love, he could use it!**

**********I have also posted the playlist on my FF profile ****************

Though I had been afraid that I was going to be late, I arrived early to the funeral.

Only one person was seated, in the front most row, and I knew it must be Jake. For just a moment I stood in my place, watching him. His broad shoulders slumped under the weight of his pain. The pale yellow light playing in his thick, braided, raven hair giving the illusion of a halo. He had been so close to Billy, he would have given up anything for him. His breath came in ragged shallow movements and the extreme emotions made the air around him vibrate.

The wave of guilt that crashed on me was sudden and brutal. Billy was dead because he was close to me. I had brought his upon Jake.. The echoing of my shoes on the floor was a lonely sound as I walked towards Jake with my new revelation. Placing my hand on his shoulder to alert him to my presence, I took the seat next to him.

We sat in silence, my arm about his waist and his around my shoulders, as people filed in and filled the seats behind us. The front row had been reserved for family and the chairs were far more comfortable. Jake's sister had arrived shortly after I did, she . She had walked straight to the casket and there she stood until Jake retrieved her. Their closeness made me long for Em. When the familiar scent of my dad hit my nose my stress only grew. In the shock of all the things I'd learned last night I had forgotten to come up with a clever excuse for Em. Shit.

"Hi sweetie," Charlie said hugging me, "Where's your brother?"

"He had to stay home," I struggled to lie, " he woke up this morning with the flu. He feels awful he couldn't be here."

Measuring his face, I came to the conclusion that he bought my poorly conceived lie.

Together, we all sat through the many people who spoke. The Quileute were a rich people, with strong ties to one another. Billy was their Chief and the reverence for his kindness and strength was tangible through the words spoken. He would have been proud.

Billy was set to be cremated later in the day, so the ceremony came to a jerky ending instead of the smooth transition to the graveside. I stood back and watched as Jake shook hands with all the people offering their hands. His face was stoic, a stone mask for the wall that was shaking behind it with the pressure of all the emotion he was hiding. I knew it would only be a matter of him being relatively alone and that would be the end of his reserve. I wanted to be there when it happened, it was the least I could do.

Alone in the room, save myself and the remains of Billy, Jake stood, looking down. Despite his size, in his sorrow, he seemed so small. Slowly, deliberately, I walked to him, reaching my arms out. The rough palms of Jake's hands met my face, there we stood, just needing to touch, to feel, to know that there was someone as deep in this pit as we were ourselves.

"He'll be ready this afternoon," Jake all but whispered, "The urn was made by Leah Clearwater. I want to do something special, traditional, for him. Will you come with me? We will have to change our clothes and meet up this afternoon."

Breaking our embrace, I backed up to consider what he was asking. Would I be stepping on toes joining him on this trip? I didn't know where he wanted to go and I was not Quileute. I live on the rez, sure, but I didn't want to cross some line I was unaware of.

"Will it upset people if I do this with you?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm the Chief, now Bella. I can do as I damn well please," a shadow flashed across his face, "Besides, you practically grew up here. You and Charlie are family, I don't think anyone would bat an eye."

"Well, then I will go. Gladly," I spoke, snuggling up beside him and breathing in the faint scent of mint and tobacco.

We parted ways in the parking lot, neither of us really wanting to let the other go. As I settled myself into the truck, I let the smells bring back memories of Billy. Laughing around a bonfire, the light twinkling in his coal eyes. Charlie and Billy bickering over nothing with that playful way they had. Billy's devastation over Jake's mother. His devotion to the tribe.

Hollow.

That is how I felt chugging along towards home, hollow. I didn't want vengeance, like I thought I would. I didn't want anything. Knowing that you somehow caused the death of a loved one kills something inside of you, of that I was sure.

Pulling into my driveway, I didn't even glance towards Em's house. Unaware of even doing it, I pulled into the same spot I always parked in, shut off the engine, and sat there, unmoving. I felt like I was made of lead. When Edward opened the door I was startled, I did not know how much time had passed.

"Bella, what are you doing in here?" Edward was clearly baffled.

"Sitting, thinking," avoiding, but I would keep that bit to myself, What time is it? I need to meet Jake back in La Push by five."

"Well, you may want to hurry then, as it is a quarter til," Edward held my hand as I got out of the car, "Why are you meeting him?"

There was an edge to his voice, not jealousy, something else. Either way I didn't like it, he wouldn't be keeping me from going because of the murderous vampires he created.

"I'm not really sure. he said he wanted to do something traditional for Billy," I replied simply.

As I entered the house, I let Edward's hand drop and made my way upstairs. If I knew Jake, and I did, I was going to need some hiking gear. I dressed in layers. First a thermal shirt, maroon, that Em had given to me. Then a simple dark green tee. Followed by a black Forks High hooded sweatshirt. I knew we would be out into the evening and that it would get cold, as it always did, on the water. I pulled on my very worn hiking boots, that Jake had been trying to get me to replace forever, and grabbed my hiking pack to throw a flash light, some water, and the things required to make a fire, in.

Throwing the pack over my shoulder and promising Edward I would have my phone, I left.

It was an odd feeling to have someone, other than family, be so concerned for me. It wasn't something I was ready to process. I was glad that I could make the short drive to Jake's in my sleep because I was already on auto pilot. Once I got through this, I would tell him, he deserved to know. The Rabbit greeted my eyes and I smiled a bit, hoping this wouldn't be the last time I saw it.

Jake hearing me pull in, let's face it who hadn't heard me, came quietly out the front door clutching a small shape to his chest.

"Hey," I greeted him as I slammed the door of the truck, "Looks like rain."

"Bells, when doesn't it look like rain here?" one of his eyebrows arched in question.

I chuckled, "You got me there Jake."

As he turned towards me, I got a better look at the object. It was a small, hand carved, wooden canoe. It wasn't open and it had many Quileute carvings on it.

"Is that," I paused unable to finish.

"Yea," his eye were down cast as he replied.

"It's beautiful, I've never seen anything like it," I ran one of my hands over the surface, "Where are we going?"

"Just hop in the rabbit and you will see."

The drive to La Push harbor was short and silent. The darkening sky didn't sit well with me, but I followed Jake anyway. We passed small groups of people, they would look at me then look to Jake and when they would see the small canoe they would clap him on the shoulder or just reverently back away. No matter how many times I came into La Push, I was always amazed by the sense of community here. When Jake stepped into a canoe of his own, I was a little frightened by the prospect of crossing to Aka'lat .

"Why can't we take a normal boat?" I asked, hesitantly stepping into the vessel.

"Tradition," was the only word Jake said.

By the time we reached Aka'lat, my hair was dripping from the sea spray and so was his. The intensity under the lose, wet hair whipping around his face would have made some men turn away. It felt as though I was interrupting some private moment. As I looked around me, however, I understood. I had only ever seen the island from First Beach and, while it was impressive from there, the view hadn't done it any justice. The cliffs were massive and jagged, giving way to lush green vegetation and massive evergreens. At one time this had been a fort of sorts for the Quilteute. In years gone by, they had brought the Chiefs here and placed them in canoes in the trees after death.

It was a pretty touching place.

"Tie this around your waste," Jake spoke, throwing me a rope, "just in case."

We walked up the craggy shore to find a long, steel staircase used for maintenance of the lighthouse on the island. If it rained, getting down this was going to be a bitch. The sun was setting and it would be dark soon, but I knew we would find our way. I trusted Jake completely. It took about an hour to reach the top.

"So, how far in are we going?" I felt it was a fair question.

"Just a little farther," was his reply.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and ignored it out of respect. As Jake untied the rope around his waist, I realized we were at the spot.

There were three large trees in a semi circle, they had carvings in the trunks, thunderbirds, whales, things I couldn't make out. There were offerings around the base of the circle, eagle feathers, hand woven baskets, small wooden carvings, all beautifully worn by the elements. I wanted to ask Jake is this had been where the old chiefs had been left in their canoes, but I felt like talking would break the magic of this place. As Jake began to skillfully climb one of the trees, my phone persisted. I ignored it.

He was 20 yards up when he stopped. The distance made it hard for me to capture all the details I wanted, really I was fascinated. Never had I been part of something so intimate. I knew Jake in every single way, but this, this was the piece of him that would bond us forever. Straining to see his movements, I watched as he place the small canoe inside the tree. I heard his voice teasing me, fading in and out, he was singing in Quileute. It was so mournful, it nearly tore my soul in half.

Again my phone vibrated.

Frustrated, I fished the damn thing out of my pocket. As Jake's song for his father played a harmony on my heartstrings, I read the message.

Bells, Storm coming. Bad storm. Edward said you were going somewhere with Jake. Make it quick or find shelter. Em.

Looking up, I saw the first flash of lightening.

"Jake! Come down, now! Bad storm is coming, we have to make it to the lighthouse!"


	11. Things I should Have Said

**An update, yay! I'm also already working on the next chapter! Woo! Leave comments!**

The wind was deafening. Frightening.

Light flashed and thunder boomed as Jake struggled to keep his rain slicked hand in mine while we ran toward the lighthouse. Guilt continued to twist in my stomach like an unnatural child in the womb. As soon as we got inside, I'd have to tell him. Good or bad, I had to do it. Small pieces of hail stung my face as we finally reached our destination.

Left empty for years, the lighthouse was unlocked. I struggled in my pack to pull out my flash light as Jake went to find the power breaker. Taking time to survey the room, I began to peel off layers of wet clothing. I made it all the way to the thermal before my shirts were even just kind of damp. I shivered slightly as I began to make a fire in the fireplace.

"They certainly don't want you to be able to find a way to not have to light candles if you get stranded out here," Jake announced.

His pants sloshed and his shoes squeaked as he crossed the room to me.

"The fire gives us some light. Plus we both have flash lights."

As I wiped my hands on my pants I started to stand and turn. The sight of Jake, shirtless, in the firelight made me gasp. Pull it together swan, I thought to myself, you are supposed to be delivering earth shattering, I basically killed your father, news, not drooling on the boy.

"Jake," I cast my eyes away from his face, "I need to tell you something."

"Sure, sure."

"Billy," my tongue was suddenly made of thick rubber.

Silently, Jake put a finger on my lips and let his hand trail up my arm and come to rest at the base of my neck. Normally, I would have gladly accepted his embrace.

"No, Jake, listen. You need to know that it is my fault Billy is dead. All my fault."

"Bella, you couldn't haven't known, whoever this killer is, they'd go after Billy. It's my fault. I should have been there. Don't blame yourself."

Searing tears of rage and disgust ran down my face. Here I am trying to tell my best friend that his father is dead because of me and he is trying to comfort me. I felt like I was trapped in a scene of some clichéd movie.

"No, Jake, you don't get it. The killers are here to get to me. They are after people I have known or care about. It is very literally because of me."

His eyes grew wide and his grip on me began to tighten.

"You know who it is? You know details and haven't told me? What in the fuck, Bella? This is my father we are talking about here. Tell me what in the hell you know," he yelled so close to my face that it hurt my ears.

My ears were filled with a rushing noise as I flushed, I hadn't really considered how much I would have to tell him. Taking a breath in, I pried his hands off my arms and went to sit down in one of the dust covered chairs. The whole thing reminded me of Edward's confessions this morning. My heart ached for the strength it took him to tell me. Jake stood like an angry shadow and waited for me to begin.

"I'm not sure what I can tell you because I'm not sure what you will believe."

"Try me, Bella."

"Ok," I sighed "Their names are James and Victoria. They have some kind of misguided vendetta against me. They think if they torture me they can get back at Cullen," I paused trying to see the reaction on his face, "You see, Cullen _made _them."

Jake's brows knitted.

"What, like some kind of serial killer teacher?"

"No, this is the part where you are going to think I've lost my damn mind. Jake, he's a vampire."

He threw his hands in the air and glared at me.

"Really? If you don't want to share, then just don't Bells. You don't have to feed me bullshit."

"I'm not. I swear! He made them. He also saved Em. The killers, they, " I felt the dizziness come over me as the scene flashed through my mind.

"Oh god, Bells, is that why Em really wasn't there? Did they get him too?"

Jake paled. I should have known better than to think he would absorb all this information as anything other than me losing my fucking mind. He knelt in front of me and locked his gaze to mine. It was like he was trying to find the truth in my expression, as though I held some kind of unwritten record he could decipher.

"They got him, yea. The blood," I swallowed, "it was everywhere. At first, I thought it was Edward. We fought, he disabled me then he told me I could try to kill him or I could stop wasting time and let him save Em. What was I supposed to do Jake? I couldn't let Em die."

His hands started to shake on my legs and a light sheen appeared on his forehead.

"You really believe this don't you, Bells? Where's Em? Why didn't you report it to your dad? Sweetie," he brushed some hair out of my face, "If the killers got him he's gone."

Shit. How could I prove to Jake I wasn't insane? I jerked my phone out of my pocket and dialed the familiar number.

"What are you doing?"

"Just hush and you'll find out Jake."

"Hey, sis, what's up," Em answered his phone.

"Oh, nothing. I just need you to prove to Jake that you aren't dead."

Over the next hour I watched as Jaked walked the room and spoke with Em. He was hunched over and took time every few minutes to glare at me. I didn't feel like this was going well for me. I didn't expect his forgiveness. The loss was still so fresh for him and he was still so raw. This wasn't one of my more thought through plans. I pinched the bridge of my nose and walked over to one of the large windows. The rain made the view beautifully distorted. The glass was cold and slick under my fingers.

As the storm raged on outside, the tension began to build inside.

Arms crossed, Jake stared at me in silence.

"You're angry, you have every right to be."

"I'll kill him Bella. He created the monsters who killed my father and ended your brother's life too. You know he'll have to leave his job. He and Rose will never be the same. You know that. How can you be ok with a monster in your home. Your _home_."

"He's not a monster," I felt a hot wave of anger, "You don't know him. "

"Neither do you! I can't look at you right now."

He stalked to the corner his pack was in and grabbed it, headed toward the door.

"You can't be serious, it's awful out there!"

I grabbed at his shirt, his waist, his pack. I couldn't keep a grip on him. The last thing I saw was his hair whipping about him as a flash of lightning lit up the night.

A cloud of dust puffed around


	12. When it Rains

**Ok guys, first, I know this took forever and I apologize! Second, let me know if you like it. I will try to update again in a couple of days. If you haven't noticed by now, all my chapter names are song titles! You tube them!**

By the time I realized I was on my knees in the open doorway, I was shivering so violently droplets of water were being flung from my hair. Despite the knowledge that my last remaining layers of dry clothes were being soaked, I couldn't move. The will just wasn't there.

Should I chase him? Should I call Edward and tell him what Jake had said? Do I sit here and hope to drown in the rain?

A shrill, female laugh rang through the din of the storm like a bell.

Every muscle in my boddy snapped as I fell into a familiar defensive postion and reached for where my gun _would _have been. Shit. Fantastic, I hadn't brought my gun, thinking I wouldn't need it while I was with Jake. But I wasn't with Jake. I was alone, in the dark, during a storm, with a phontom laugh in the woods.

Great. I was in my own personal horror movie and, so far, I had broken all the survival rules.

I needed to plan my next course of action. Slamming th heavy wooden door, I shoved a chair hard under the door knob. Then I ran over to my back pack and still semi-wet clothes and started packing everything back in it. None of my thoughts included my own preservation. I needed to find Jake. These saditistic creatures wanted to make me suffer and they had done their homework so far. Jake had to be next.

Throwing caution, and sanity, to the wind I kicked the chair and let the door open wide.

As soon as I was outside I regretted it. The cold rain pelted my thinly clothed body and, almost immeadiately, my arms and legs felt heavy. Pushing myself, I ran in the direction I had last seen Jake.

"Jake!"

The wind wipped my hair about my face, obscuring my vision.

"Jake!"

Frantically, I pushed at my hair willing it's wet, icy grip on my eyes to go away.

"Jake, come on! I know you're out here!"

My only answer was the pealing laughter that chilled me to my marrow.

"Jake!"

It was so dark. I wasn't sure where I was on the island and I felt as though I was being followed. Desperate, I reached for my phone and dialed the one person I knew who would blieve me.

"Bella,are you ok," his velvet voice caressed my panic.

"Edwa-," before I would finish my sentence my phone was knocked to the ground.

Standing, her nose nearly touching mine, in front of me was Victoria. Her red hair pinned on top of her head and her pale skin like a beacon in the darkness. Her laugh filled my senses.

"Where's Jake," I screamed, "If you hurt him, so help me."

"Sp help you what, mouthy girl," her voice seethed as she gripped me by my hair.

Even though I fought against her, she pulled me jerkily to the ground. The searing pain felt almost pleasant in it's warmth against the cold. Gritting my teeth, I dare to stare at her face.

"Spirited, aren't we."

It was then I heard it, a man yelling my name. looking that diection as best as I could manage I saw Jake.

James had his long, flowing hair wrapped around his arm like a climbing rope, bending Jake slightly to his own heght. I noticed blood tricking down Jake's face amd my breathe caught in my throat.

"Let him go," I began to thrash widly, ignoring the pain in my scalp.

My knees dug into the thick mud and I frantically tried to claw my way towards Jake. I wouldn't let them hurt him. Hot tears bit my cheeks as her hollow chuckle answered my pleas.

My whole world shifted into slow motion as James yanked Jake to his knees and a metalic flash crossed acrossed his cheek. The only thing that confirmed what I had thought I saw was the trail of angry, oozing red the knife left behind.

"Nooooo!"

Startled at my own painful roaring, I beat against Victoria with all I had.

"If you want what's left of him," She breathed against my cheek as she suddenly snatched me up, "then you have to find us. Alone."

Suddenly, I was alone, face down the cold mud trying to invade my nose. Groping around me, blindly trying to find something to grabd and haul myself up, my hand came across what felt like wet silk. Reluctantly, my fingers wrapped around the object bring it slowly to my eyes which were shut in protest.

In my hands was a clump of Jake's hair.

Covered in cold mud and saturated with rain, I stood in the middle of the sacred burial ground, a fist full of Jake's hair. Without thinking, I grabbed my flash light and turned towards the long metal staircase. I didn't know where to start, but rough water or not, I was getting back to the shore and I was going to find jake.

Distantly, I heard the familiar sound of my blackberry vibrating. Feeling the slippery, gritty mud with my hands, I tried to find it.

"Hello" I yelled, finally finding the damn phone.

"Bella, are you ok?" I drank in Em's voice, "Edward ran out of here after he called you. I'm not sure where he went."

"Wait, what? He can't come here. He can't They have Jake," I started to become hysterical, an emotion I was not used to feeling.

"Bella, calm down! What do you mean they have Jake?"

Before I could gather a coherent thought, I hung up. I didn't need logic or hysteria right now. I needed blind rage, vengeance, anything that would carry me on the path to find those monsters. Keeping Jake's hair wrapped around my hand, I began to blindly wonder the island trying to find my way off it. The trees seemed endless, though I knew this island wasn't very big. Reaching into my pack, I pulled out my flashlight. Scanning the trees closest to me, I realized I was in the area where Jake had left Billy in the trees. I was confident I could find my way to the stairs from here.

Damn, the stairs. I had forgotten about those damn metal stairs!

Willing myself to think about it later, I continued on. My boots squished in the mud, making me jump almost every other step. I was also beginning to become concerned that I no longer felt cold. My clothes felt like a wet, wool blanket wrapped around me. Hearing another set of sloshing feet behind me I whirled around. All I saw was the flash of a white face and I ran. I ran hard, my heart pounded. The mud reached up to grab my feet, trying to make me fall at every chance. Finally the stairs came into view.

I tried to will myself to slow down before I reached the top step, knowing the rain would have made these stairs ridiculously dangerous to run on, but my feet didn't quite get the message. I did ok on the first ten steps, applauding myself silently for navigating the treacherous steps. Then my boots cried out in protest and I knew I was losing precious grip on the metal. At the midway point, I knew I was going to fall. As the stairs became the sky in movie-style slow-motion I tried to decide if it would be best to tuck and roll or not. After I hit about five of the steps, I felt myself abruptly come to s a stop. Oh great, I thought, I'm dead.

It took me a few seconds to realize that I had stopped because a pair of white hands had stopped me. Terrified, I struck out. I knew it had to be James or Victoria. Blinded by tears, I hit repeatedly, my arms aching from hitting the body of stone.

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

Confused that Edward's voice was coming out of the body, I slowed my assault and wiped at my tears. My flashlight, which had landed a few stairs up, lit up the drops of water in his hair like a halo. His amber eyes were full of concern and violence, an odd mixture. I should have been relieved to see him. I should have felt safe, but all I felt was a renewed need to get away. He would try to stop me, take me home. There was no way in hell Cullen would let me go after those bastards, which is exactly what I intended to do. As he pulled me into an embrace, I began to struggle again.

"Let me go! Let me go! I don't want to look at you, let me go!" I yelled.

His body went rigid, but his grip didn't lessen as he guided us down the stairs.

"Damn it! Let me go," I kicked him as hard as I could, "You're just like them. I can't stand it, let me go!"

Still he didn't let go his grip.

As we hit the last stair, I realized that he wouldn't let me go and would hold on to me the whole way home if necessary. I turned my anger inward. Letting him hold me against him, I quietly planned what I would do when I got home. In the small inlet that would have served as a harbor for the island sat a motorized boat and in it stood Alice, arms crossed in impatience.

"Hurry," she seethed, "I don't like leaving them with Carlisle and Esme alone."

"Seriously Alice?" Edward replied "Don't you think they can handle a pack of newborns?"

At this, Alice scoffed and then giggled, "Yes, of course, you're right. I'm just anxious to get back to Jasper."

I closed my eyes, hoping to convince them I was out and see where their conversation went.

"Do you think she's ok? She is shivering quite a bit," Alice brushed a small hand across my forehead.

"I don't think she is, but I don't think it's because she's cold. Carlisle will take care of her."

I felt the pang of regret at what I had said to Edward in my moment of hysteria, but I needed to stay focused. I was going to find Jake. Period.

Even if it cost me my life.


	13. Each Coming Night

**Holy cow! It's another update! I think I may be getting back into the swing of things! I hope you enjoy the chapter, hopefully the next one is longer!**

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I found myself surrounded by white faces in a warm house, in dry clothes. Carlisle's blonde head was bobbing around me, his swift, sure fingers darting here and there prodding my various injuries. I was wrapped in a blanket, laying on a luxurious tan couch you could be swallowed up by. The brightness and warmth of the room was almost painful in its contrast to A-Ka-lat. The memory made me shiver.

"I still think you should take her to the hospital," Carlisle said, tucking another blanket around me.

"No!" I took a second to regain my composure, "No hospital. I'm fine."

Taking a moment to assess whether that was actually true or not, I realized my arms had become an imitation of some kind of abstract painting using only gross shades of blue, purple, and green. My head had the familiar pull of stitches along the scalp line and I was feeling pretty much like I had tried to beat up several stone statues. Oh, wait, I had, well basically.

I'm not saying I'm not a little banged up," I said hiding the wince as I tried to uncover myself and sit up, "I just really dislike hospitals."

I felt like I had some serious crazy-eye going on and hoped it would work to my advantage.

"Ok."

Edward had silently leaned in behind me and his voice in my ear, suddenly so close, made me jump. Instantly, I felt ridiculous. I had shared my bed with this man. Trusted him not to drain me of life and leave me there, ok that was slightly dramatic. Still, he shouldn't have made me jump. I could feel him back away and, by the concerned look on Carlisle's benevolent face , I felt like my being startled was the whole reason. I could only hope the actions I planned to take wouldn't cause this family more harm. Before I could stop it, a sigh fought its way passed my lips.

"Is Em still here?"

"Yes," Alice's sing-song voice answered me, "He's out back by the small stream. It's stopped raining."

"Well, now I really believe in vampires, if it stopped raining in Forks, all magic must be real!"

Everyone in the room let out a hearty laugh. Unsteady, I stood up and followed the directions given to me by Esme. Their home was beautiful, a turn of the century farmhouse that Esme had remodeled to the original plans. It was all windows and light. It was like being embraced by the house itself. I ran my fingers along the smooth granite counters as I made my way through the kitchen its cool caress soothed my stormy mind. Until I found Jake, I would be stuck out there on that island. Always cold, wet, and frantic.

The night air was chilly, but the sky was clear and there was a ghostly light over everything. The silhouette of my brother was chucking rocks into the river. I had to ask for his help, I knew I couldn't do this alone without it being a suicide mission. I just hoped he would help me and not try to stop me. Shaking my head, I closed the distance between us.

"Damn," Em said as his rock cleared the river completely, "Bells, I know you're back there."

Quickly, maybe a little too quickly, Em turned to me and lifted me like a piece of paper and squeezed me gently. He seemed to be getting a handle on his new strength. When he sat me down, I drug my feet and sat down on the fallen tree trunk along the bank. I let my head hang forward to allow me the camouflage of my hair.

"Em, I need you help with something," I inhaled quickly, "I need you to not tell me no and I need you to not try and stop me."

Peeking through the veil of my hair, I saw his massive shoulders slump. It was wrong of me to play on my twin like this, but damn it, I got Jake into this mess somehow and I had to save him. A coil of tension began to build between my shoulders, this wasn't going to be as easy as playing on loyalty.

"On that Island, those bastards took Jake. They took him because of me and told me to come find them...alone."

Crickets were more like fingernails on a chalk board in the silence. I stood, head still hanging and clenched my fists so tightly it hurt.

"I have to go after him, Em. I'd rather do it with you, but, even though I know it would be suicide, I'll go alone. I fucking swear I will."

A sigh cute through the air like a throwing knife. He began pacing, the sound of his shoes on the muddy earth grating my nerves. I couldn't take this, of all the people he should have understood my need to do this. We both loved Jake, we'd known him since, well, forever. Thinking in the time constraints of our lives, forever didn't seem like enough. I wasn't willing to let this be the end. I would find him or I would linger here, people standing in my way, until I found an escape route. Either way, I _would _see Jake again.

It was then that I realized I was staring at Em and he was staring right back. I could feel the anger burning my eyes. Stretching out his arm and placing a paw of a hand on my shoulder, Em seemed to come to a decision.

"I don't want to see you do this, but I'll go with you. I really think you should tell Edward. I mean, how safe is it, really, for me to be out in public. You saw me, I almost ate you!"

And just like that, the tightly wound coil in my shoulders snapped and I fell to my knees. Grateful tears spilled out and Em rushed over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and though they were cold, it was comforting.

"We'll find him Bell's."

The next few days were a blurr. I had to report Jake missing with Charlie and give him a description of James and Victoria. Leaving things out, big things, made me feel rotten. I hadn't made a habit of lying and now it seemed like a necessity. Sometimes I felt like I was doing Charlie, hell the whole damn department, a disservice by not letting them know what they were really facing. Of course, reminding myself of Jake's reaction kept my mouth shut. Charlie looked like he had aged ten years through this. The lines on his face seemed deeper and the grey in his hair seemed more prominent.

"Bells, you need to take some vacation. You're taking this too personal," he said to me one morning.

I started to argue with him, but then it struck me that this was the perfect opportunity to hunt for Jake.

"Ok, Dad," my voice sounded weary, even to me.

My desk still held my laptop, a pile of mail I had yet to open, and all my framed pictures. Staring at me from a handmade wooden frame was Jake. His tan arm around my white shoulders on one of the few absolutely sunny, beautiful days we had in Forks a year. His smile lit up the picture like a little sun. My chest ached. Picking up the frame, I promised him, silently, that I would see him again.

After I had packed up my laptop, no way was I leaving it there, and my picture of Jake I slumped into my truck and headed towards home. The familiar drive didn't take long and my mind was so full by the time I pulled into my spot that I didn't have enough functions left to notice anything. All I wanted was to sink into a hot bath and think. Figuring out where to start my search was now my priority in life.

Walking up my steps, I landed with a thump on my hands and knees. Someone had left a small cardboard box on my front steps. My heart was in my throat as I picked it up. A woody scent, almost damp earth, was coming from the box. My palms started to feel damp as I fumbled for my keys. After actually getting inside, I took the box into the kitchen and sat it down, with all the car of a bomb about to explode, on my counter. Crossing my arms, I began a stare down with it.

"Ugh, come on, Bella. You're being a coward," I spoke aloud to myself.

I pulled my pocket knife from my pocket and cut through the clear tape holding the box shut. The smell of the forest invaded my kitchen. Instantly my muscles coiled and I was back on that island. With an unsteady hand, I reached inside the box.


	14. The Strength to Go On

**_So, as always I do not own Twilight. This chapter was a hard one to write. I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think of it. Special thanks to fellow ff writer the cornergirl, she helped me work out what it was I wanted to do and it made this chapter easier to write. Go check her out! _**

**_As always, reviews heal Darkward's wounds! _**

It was our second day of hiking in the Hoh Rain Forest. Going off the trail hadn't been as hard as I expected. We basically just walked off into the woods. The trees here with thick and vibrantly green. Moss hung low to the ground from the many braches. The beauty was lost on my one track mind.

We'd brought a compass, a map, all of which had been provided in the cardboard box left on my porch a few days before. I didn't think they would lead me straight to them. All my instincts told me not to follow the map, that it was probably a trap. I didn't care.

Getting Em from under Edward's nose had been more difficult. We had to be patient, for a couple of hours we had lingered on Em's porch, pretending to be enjoying the sunny weather. As soon as Edward left to go see Jasper, Alice, and Rose at his parents, trusting me to keep watch on my twin, we had headed toward Em's Jeep.

"Are you sure we are going the right way," Em asked.

"Absolutely."

All through high school I had helped out the local girl scouts at their camp over the summer. Charlie has taught me everything he knew about camping, hunting, and fishing. Add to that Jake and I had frequently camped and I was as close to an expert as you were going to get.

Emmett moved silently over the debris littered on the forest floor, we had long since gotten used to the animals fleeing as they sensed him coming closer. It would at least mean we weren't going to run into any elk. The huge beasts were beautiful, but dangerous. Though, I suppose it could have benefitted Em as a snack.

The note in my little care package from psycho vampires incorporated had said that I was to follow the mad until I reached a cluster of trees that look curiously like a small hut. It was supposed to take me two days to get there. We were nearing the end of day two and I was beginning to feel the muscles in my body tighten with every step I took.

I didn't feel safe, even though I'd back a large machete and had Em with me. I knew this could end very bad for all the humans involved. Moving the anxiety into the compartment I often used to separate being a police officer from everyday life was really the only thing that had kept me from needing Em to drag me.

"Look," Em whispered.

A few yards ahead were trees that, for whatever reason, had grown towards each other in a sort of semi circle. The effect was that their tops had become intertwined and had actually grown back down in some places, creating a nature-made shelter.

I knew that they would be aware by now that I wasn't alone. Fear spiked through me that it would hurt Jake's chances of getting out of here. _Calm your fucking self, Swan, _I scolded myself.

Taking a few steps forward, Em on alert behind me I started yelling for Jake.

"Jake!"

There was no answer and my ears seemed hyper sensitive out here. Every small breeze had my attention like it held the answers to life itself. I dared a few steps more.

Craning my neck forward, I said it more softly this time, "Jake?"

Without warning, a red-headed blur crashed into me. The pain was instant and consuming, a cry escaped me despite desperately trying to force it down. After we hit the ground with a muted thud, she wasted no time trying to grip my hair. Drakly, I laughed, having learned from last time I had tightly coiled my hair onto the top of my head and secured it with bobby pins.

Taking her momentary lack of a plan to my advantage, I grasped the handle of my machete, stood in one swift movement, and severed her left arm. As her deafening, enraged yell tore through the peace of the forest, I snatched up the bloody limb. Emmett flew to my side, standing imposingly behind me.

"Would you like this back?" I waved her arm like a toy, "Where is Jake, you bicth?"

"Don't you know who you are dealing with? You are pathetic. I will have my arm back, along with one of yours," her voice caused frost to flow in my veins.

".Jake."

I spoke each word like a statement, trying to be vigilant for James. He would be here, I knew he would. Just as I thought of him, he appeared, dragging behind him, Jake.

Barely conscious, Jake's body did the best it could to follow behind James, his hair used as a leash. Jake had lost weight, enough that it was alarming, his hair was matted with twigs and leaves throughout it, there were bruises all over his body, and there was copious amounts of dried blood on his legs, hands, and areas of his face.

Resisting the urge to run up to him immediately was so painful I nearly had to rub at my chest. I had to remind myself it would be over if I did that. I had to stick to the plan. Em growled behind me.

"I'll offer you a trade," I began, "Your arm for Jake."

James tilted his head to the side and smiled. It was unnerving how handsome he looked when he smiled even when it was cold.

"Ok, but you won't have him long."

I gave Em Victoria's arm, I knew that it would be the only way to ensure they actually traded because they wouldn't be able to subdue him. They still needed me.

The air stood still as Em moved forward, holding the arm tightly to him. James lifted Jake, who had sat down in the course of the conversation, up by his hair and flung him at Em's feet. At the same time, Em tossed the arm, but over shot it so they would have to search for it.

Once they had raced off to find Victoria's arm, I ran forward and rolled Jake gently onto his back, placing his head in my lap. It was a familiar pose for us. There was a wet rag in my pack in a ziplock bag, just in case, I grabbed it and immediately started trying to clean the blood off his face.

"Get the water, Em, now," I said frantically.

Looking down at his face, I gently ran my fingers along his wet brow. His eyes fluttered and then opened.

"Bella?" his voice was hoarse, but strong "What in the hell are you doing here? You have to leave, they want to kill you."

"Shhh. I know that. I'm here to save you, can you stand?"

"Yea, I think so."

After he took a few deep drinks from our canteen, Em helped Jake to stand. He groaned, but could basically support himself.

"We have to move, now."

Before we could take ten steps, they were on us again.

Em managed to hang onto Jake while fighting off Victoria. From my vantage point on the ground, it seemed like Em was holding his own. Trying not to sit up, I struggled to pinpoint James.

When he grabbed my throat and pulled me up until my feet were kicking wildly in the air, I was shocked. I had really underestimated this situation.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you. Knowing it will hurt _him_, mmmm it's almost as delicious as your scent," he reached out and ran his tongue from the bottom of my jaw line to my temple.

Both of my hands were occupied, frantically holding on to his hands, trying to gain some ground and bring in some air.

"Oh, don't worry," he teased as he lowered my feet to the ground, "I don't intend your death to be quick."

Though he had released his grip slightly, allowing a thin stream of air into my lungs, he still had a firm enough grip to drag me over to Em and Jake.

"If you don't want her to die in front of you, you'll surrender and do exactly as I tell you."

Em's eyes searched my face for some kind of direction, but in my struggle to breathe I couldn't offer him anything. Reluctantly, he settled back into holding up Jake, whose face was seething with hatred.

"Take this one," James vaguely gestured towards Jake, "Go back to Cullen and tell him where we are and that we have his precious woman."

"Go," I whispered, "Go!"

Emmett's face looked shocked and Jake, now standing unaided, looked ready to split open the world to avoid leaving me behind. With my entire body I willed them to go, until finally Em grabbed Jake, who fought against him, and dragged him away.

Victoria laughed, "That was easy."

James released me and I feel, hard, to the ground coughing a sputtering. They were embracing each other laughing and talking about their plans for me. A knot grew in the pit of my stomach as I listened. Hoping they were too involved in each other to notice, I tried to crawl away.

"No you don't," James reached out and snatched up my arm, pulling it out of socket.

I screamed and tears ran down my face.

"You won't try that again, will you human?"

Vigorously I shook my head. I certainly would not. It was stupid to have sent Emmett and Jake away. What had I been thinking? I could only hope, somehow, someone saved me before it was too late.

James backhanded me, smiling down as I lay on my side, stunned and bleeding. I was certain he broke my nose and possibly my jaw. My tears stung the small cuts the smack had left behind. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of begging.

"Do you still love your precious Edward now? Now that you see what he created?"

My heart felt cold as I refused to answer him. Victoria came up behind me and ran her fingers gently along my neck. "Such a pity," she sounded almost sincere. She held out her hand to me, as though she wanted to help me up. Hesitantly, I took it. Once I was standing, she examined my fingers, just before taking my index finger and snapping it. Her maniacal laughed echoed in my head.

Just when I thought I could take no more of their abuse, I heard a crashing noise through the woods. With what strength I had, I looked up and saw Jake and Em coming at the camp from opposite directions. Jake had my machete and, before she saw it coming , had sunken it deeply into Victoria's chest. Having disabled her, Jake ran towards me.

Em and James were locked together, mouths snapping at each other, like two men in a wrestling match. James was struggling against Em's enormous strength. As I watched their fight, Jake scooped me up, but then stumbled and almost dropped me.

"Bells, can you stand? I can't carry us both," he sighed as he sat me on my feet.

"I'll try."

Feeling my footing and realizing I only had one shoe at this point, I assessed the situation. A few possibly broken ribs, two broken fingers, bruises all along my neck, sore trachea making it slightly hard to breathe, cuts all over, and I was pretty sure my collar bone was broken. It was going to be touch going.

Nodding at Jake, we clasped hands and took off as fast as we could.

Ten minutes into our get away I heard Emmett screaming and the hair on my body stood on end. Shortly followed was the sound of the breeze through the brush, but I knew it wasn't the breeze. Automatically I shifted Jake behind me in a protective position.

Like he materialized there, em showed up on the other side of Jake.

"He got lose," he growled.

"It's ok, let's just stay tightly together and try to make it out of here."

We walked on in silence, each of us trying to kee the other safe. A noise I couldn't quite place licked at my ears.

"What is that?" I asked.

Jake whipped around and looked behind us, before I could stop him, he stood in front of me. The sickening crunching sound of a knife through flesh greeted my ears like a sinister visitor. Jake fell to the ground in front of me and the woods again rang with the gleeful laugh of monsters.

"We'll find you Isabella, you'll never be safe. We'll give you three days, then we will start again. No one you love will be safe."

Then the woods were silently apart from my own sobs.

I dropped to my knees and hovered over Jake, trying to figure out what to do. My hands shook as they assessed the wound. If I pulled out the machete he'd bleed out right here, but if I left it in I didn't know if he would survive either. All my willpower left me as I wept beside Jake.

"Bells," it was barely audible, but it was Jake.

I grabbed his hands and laid beside him in the dirt, moss and grass, getting as close to his face as I could.

"Bells, it's not your fault. Not any of it. Don't you blame yourself."

"Jake, please," it was all I could manage before the tears took over again.

"Bells..."

With what little strength remained in the man who had always been so strong, so large, Jake leaned in towards my face. Placing one hand gently against my cheek and wiping away a tear he placed his lips gently on mine and held us there.

"Bells, I love you. Always have."

And with that, he was gone.

"Jake? Jake? Jake!"

The realization struck me as I beat against his chest trying to wake him up. He couldn't be dead. Em wrapped himself around me and drug me up away from Jake. Ignoring my broken bones, I thrashed and thrashed against him. Even in death Jake had left me with warmth.

"He's gone, Bells, he's gone. We have to call dad. We have to. Come on, Bells," Em tried to get me to calm down.

"No. No. No. No. No. No!"

He sat me back down and I scurried across the ground and put my arms around Jake and just laid there.

I didn't notice when the police began to arrive or when Em disappeared, no longer able to handle the scent of humans. It was just me and Jake. No one could convince me to move. Mike was kneeled beside me, gently telling me something that I thought had to do with Charlie. I just couldn't let go. If I let go of Jake, I would surely die.

"Has anyone assessed her injuries," a voice that sounded indistinctly familiar asked.

"No. No one can get her to leave Jake."

Mike's voice seemed worried, tense, sad. I was amazed I registered it at all. I was spiraling in my own rage and grief. All these years I thought our break up had been mutual, I certainly hadn't love him that way, not enough. Jake had loved me all this time. All this time. He had died to save me. His death was swallowing me with him.

"Bella! Bella! Get out of my way!"

My Dad plowed through the crowd, not bothering to announce himself as sheriff or be careful of the crime scene. As he came into view, I saw his hand fly up to his mouth and all of the air rush out of him. To be on my level, he got on all fours on the other side of Jake.

"Bella, you have to let Jake go," he cajoled.

I held on tighter and closed my eyes, the scent of blood and Jake filling my nose.

"Come on sweetheart, let him go. You can't help him this way."

After many failed attempts, they finally called in Edward.

His face was like a dream. His cold, hard, hands grabbed mine and unraveled me from Jake. I didn't fight him. He jerked his head to the side motioning the paramedics that it was ok to bring over the bed. Gently, he sat me down.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

As he started to walk away I reached out for him and called his name. I needed him. I needed them all.

Gratefully, he wrapped his arms around me and there, in his arms, I mourned the loss of my life.


End file.
